Punish me
by Yaoigirliscrazy
Summary: Ashley had enough of her boyfriends ways and finally decided to turn him in. The thing is, she is now under the protection of an enticing man that is her watcher, Johnny Gat. Will contain violence, mostly sexual, bondage (It may vary), dirty talk, eventual fluff, biting, First person, fangirling (Sorry, can't help myself), Lewd language in general, explicit scenes (Mostly)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yo, what it do? I'm so ghetto. Sorry about the little….absence, I'm trying to get school started. Here is a kinda smut fic, the reason it's not all the way is because feelings and enough plot is involved but get ready for my nasty little mind at play, all MY thoughts , all my fangirl crap connected to Officer Gat in first person. I did 1-4 so it's only right I do one for Gat outta hell but it being the cop universe. My mind may not be that bad to you all so be on alert but I think it's pretty bad, when it comes to him. Please enjoy.

Of course,Saints row: Gat out of hell and the characters (Other than my Ocs) belongs to Violition and Deepsilver

P.S Not a complete BDSM story, so I will not be going the whole dom and sub route….well the main girl is submissive but not like…ya know, the contract type one. I know a little something…very little about that community but enough to know this doesn't fit. I don't know much about…detective and police stuff…just did what fits the plot and there will be lewd language; cursing, street terms for sexual organs (You know what I'm talkin about) and some elements that may be sensitive to some people but everything is consensual.

* * *

"Ashley, Babe?" My boyfriend Damond called trying to get my attention

Damond was a very popular with regulars and police, he was a well known drug dealer. I just recently found out about 5 months ago but because of this stupid thing called love I agreed to help him so every now and then I will just daze off, scared we'll get caught.

"Ash!"

"What?" I asked looking away from the window

Our house was amazing, just the regular 2 story but the furniture was so elegant, like a less gloomy vampire mansion.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting on the specially built window ceil

"Babe, I'm scared more than ever." He knew how I felt but continued to tell me it was okay

"Ash, I've been doing this since I was a teenager. I got this, we gonna be good."

Damond was mixed, nice thick, silky, brown hair cut into a Mohawk, nicely built, with a raspy deep voice.

I was 5'1, D-cups, some baby fat but I rocks it if I do say so myself, that's how I got him. He says I'm sexy but the confidence doubled it. I was brown skinned, not dark but not light either. My confidence was non-existent at this point, something in my gut was telling me our time is up.

"Look, Imma go make a run. We're gonna be okay Ash. I promise." Damond kissed me before leaving out of our room.

'Ashley, get out. NOW!' my mind was warning me along with my heart but my body wouldn't move. 'Go!'

I couldn't, even if something was going to happen I can't leave Damond like that...even though he do me so dirty I still love him.

I was making some lunch when the doorbell rung, that is a long walk from the kitchen to the door but someone had to get it and I was the only one home, so troublesome.

When I opened the door there was a woman on the other side, and she had the nerve to start fussin' at me.

"You tha bitch he messin' with?" She asked me putting her hand on her hip and to top it off it looked like she had on some fighting gear, bitch was ready to fight.

"No, I'm the only bitch he supposed to be fuckin' with!" I wasn't even yelling at her, the anger that was all for him, I let this slide with two other bitches but this is the third one and I'm done fightin' over this damn dog.

I was unaware of the tears that started flowing, instead of punching her I punched the wall so hard my hand was bleeding a bit.

"That fuckin' dog!" I couldn't hold back

The female that originally wanted to fight me was now trying to comfort me

"I didn't even know, girl he ain't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"As far as I see it he doesn't have one, just a bunch of living, breathing sex dolls." I corrected her

"Girl, you need to leave his ass. looks like I ain't the first."

"Truthfully, at this point, I don't even know if you just the third. Thanks for comin so I can see it was all bullshit." The female walked away and I slammed the door.

I ran upstairs to start packing my shit, I was done. My love is given to him non-stop but the dog didn't care. Selfish dick.

When I was almost done packing he came in the room

"Ash, what's goin on?" He asked looking around then at me

"I'm tired of your shit." I said putting the last of my belongings in a bag

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout, Ash?"

"Another one of your bitches came by today."

He couldn't say anything, from the look on his face he knew he fucked up

"Bae-"

"Fuck you Damond."

I started taking my stuff to my car, him following behind

"Ash, please."

"Fuck that." I said putting my two big bags in the trunk

"I'm sorry, Ash. Don't-"

"Bitch, you only sorry because I'm leavin' then as soon as I take ya ass back, whatchu doin'?" I got in the car and locked the doors before he could get in.

"Ash!"

"Bye, Felicia." I rolled down my window, giving him my middle finger while pulling away

"Ash, you okay." My friend asked me and surprisingly enough she was a police officer, her name was Crystal.

"I'm fine, thanks for letting me stay with you for while."

"No problem, just glad you left his ass."

Crystal had red hair, caramel complexion and was a fashionista outside of work but she was about to go in, she also knew about Damond's..."Job" but didn't do anything, waiting for me to get out.

"You know what I'm bout to do right?" She asked about to walk out

I nodded my head, not really giving a fuck about him anymore, and I hoped he dropped the soap. I was also aware that I was going to be taken in by one of her fellow officers because we were friends, and I accepted that. Crystal said they were going to give me a deal and when they did I could stay here, on the way here I was on the phone with her she said only probation but she couldn't be in the same house and my watcher.

"Alright, one of my main girls will be here to get you. I told her about our friendship, she'll take it easy, can't say that about homeboy though." Crystal said the last part with a smirk leaving out before I could ask what she meant.

I went to the kitchen to grab a drink, happy the only thing I had against me was the knowledge of the sells, just had to stand there and look pretty.

It felt good to wear jeans for once; I had to look like the baddest bitch around his house because I was just some trophy to him.

As I finished my drink there was a knock on the door, when I opened it a woman with a ponytail in a white button shirt and black slacks.

"I'm Shaundi, you ready?"

I just walked out of the open door and made my way to the black car I knew was her's. I sat in the backseat and looked around, in all my life I never thought I'd be in the back of one of these.

"So, Ashley? Did you ever handle the drugs?" Shaundi asked eyes forward as she drove

"No, just let him know a client was there and to look pretty."

"Trophy status?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're pretty enough to make me jealous." Shaundi complimented

"Thank you, why are you being so nice to me?"

There was a pause in the car; like Shaundi was hesitating but she made a choice

"I was in the same boat before. We're here." The car got parked in front of the rather impressive police station

"I gotta cuff you." Shaundi warned putting my hands behind my back

"It's fine, I'm into that type of shit anyway." I joked getting a little laugh from Shaundi

The inside was just as impressive as the outside but I didn't have time to admire it, me and Shaundi were rushing to the back, she was probably putting on an act.

"That's her." A red-headed girl with glasses asked when I and Shaundi made it to the back

"Yeah, where's he?" Shaundi asked looking around

"He just called me, he's close. Get her in the room."

"Tell her your name; we are the group that watches her afterwards." Shaundi demanded

"Fine, I'm Kinzie Kinzington. Now get her in the room." The woman now named Kinzie told Shaundi

Shaundi cuffed me to the table in the interrogation room and before she left she gave me some advice.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie, the guy questioning you can be annoying, rather laughable but don't or he will get upset but the one that's watching you...he's intimidating. He's picking you up after officer Washington is done with the questioning."

About a minute after Shaundi left out a African American man came in, so I guess that's officer Washington.

"Sup, I'm Officer Pierce Washington, just wanna ask a couple of things."

"Alright."

"How long have you known about you boyfriend's-"

"EX-Boyfriend."

"My bad, EX-boyfriend's dealings?"

"About 5 months."

"So not that long?"

"Nope."

"Did you participate in them?"

"No, just told him a client was there and hoped it would stop soon."

"You wanted no part in it?"

"No, but I loved him so ya know."

"Alright, last question."

"Shoot."

"Are you willing to testify against him?"

I hesitated a bit but he didn't give a flying fuck about me so it helped me with the decision

"Yes, I am."

With a satisfied smile Pierce went and took the cuffs off of me, helped me up and took me into the hallway.

"Well that went smoothly. You up to something?" Kinzie asked

"No, just tired of caring about someone who doesn't care about me." I stood beside Pierce, I think we were waiting for my ride.

"Another question?" Pierce said looking down the dim hallway.

"What's up?"

"How you feel about scary Asian guys?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked

"Pierce, he just doesn't like you." Kinzie corrected

"He punched Matt for eating one slice of his pizza without asking." Piece argued looking at the two other women

"He shouldn't touch his food, besides she's a woman the most he would do to her is fuss." Shaundi defended leaning on the desk

"He nearly hit Asha!"

"She snuck up behind him, he apologized." Kinzie said

"Uh, is this the same guy watching me?" I asked getting a little scared

"Yeah, but you're not Pierce so you're good." Kinzie assured

"Why you gotta be like that-" Pierce paused

There was a bit of racket going on down the hall outside the door.

"There he is." Shaundi said sounding a little too happy

I looked at Kinzie who just went back to writing reports, probably about my interrogation. I looked down at the floor, hoping that he's not really that crazy, I wanted to live. When I heard footsteps too close for comfort I looked up and down the hallway.

I just stared, walking down the hallway was one of the sexiest men I have ever seen, he was Tan, wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up, black slacks, and black dress-shoes with black shades and a watch on his left wrist.

He had a sculptured looking face, masculine and from the looks of it his body was built just for drooling, couldn't tell the height until he got beside me and Pierce, the dude was tall.

"Here's your girl, Gat." Pierce said grabbing my arm and pulling me to officer Gat

"Kinzie, details?" Gat asked looking at me thorough those dark shades

"She's pretty compliant, shouldn't have any trouble." Kinzie came in front of me, to put a house arrest brace on

"Aw man."

"Shoulda thought bout that before you took up for him." Gat's voice making me jump then frown at him.

"You gonna make me be disobedient." I retorted, already seeing why they warned me. He didn't play.

"If you're willin' to risk it." Gat frowned "bring her to the car when ya'll ready." he said before leaving

"Damn, what's up his ass?" I asked looking back at the three others

"Nothing, he just trying to get a feel of ya and that retort didn't help. Don't sass him too much, he'll come around." Shaundi said walking towards me "Also, his first name is Johnny, call him that when you mean no harm." Me and her started walking after she said that

Before getting out the door I had to say one last thing to Shaundi

"He is cute tho, guess I'll be a good girl." The high-five she gave me showed she had the same opinion on him.

"Johnny, don't be too harsh." Shaundi requested after I got into the passenger seat

"I won't...just slightly harsh."

"Johnny."

"Fine, but she betta not sass me like that again."

"Or what, you gonna punish me?"

Johnny looked at me then back at Shaundi

"You might wanna check every now and then." He warned before pulling off

"So, what's your deal?"

"What the fuck you mean by that?"

"You seem...boring." I was starting to think the stories were bullshit

"What? You want me to slap you? punch you? hurt you in any way? Just ask." Johnny gave me a quick glance then looked back at the road.

I didn't say anything else, guess they were true.

AN: I don't know much about police but fuck it, that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading if you go no further.


	2. Chapter 2

I was livid, I was supposed to be at my friends house, not this asshole's,so long story short I was acting like a brat in Johnny's house.

"I wanna go to where I'm supposed to. You all fuckin lied to me!" I complained

"Look, I don't care bout that but get the fuck off my bed." Johnny was standing at the end, clearly annoyed but I didn't care.

"Fuck you." I started jumping just to rub salt in the wound

"Grow the fuck up and get the fuck off!" He was going from irritated to livid

"No, take me where I supposed to be." I continued jumping

"Why the fuck I agree to this shit?" Johnny groaned turning around rubbing his hands through his hair

"Well, if you just did what you was supposed to we wouldn't be havin' this problem." I was now calmer jumping on the bed and annoying him was doing something for me.

"One, things were changed around and two we wouldn't be havin' it now if you knew how to act your damn age!"

"I will proceed to be even more immature and start throwing shit off this bed." I was always childish in the fun way but rarely have my bratty childish came out, I didn't like being lied to.

I've been acting for years now, I was tired and now was the time to annoy.

"Ashley, this is my last fuckin' warning." Johnny growled out turning back to me

"Well, do what you gonna do because this is gonna happen until I get some damn answers." when I finished my sentence I felt my right ankle be grabbed and pulled causing me to fall on my ass, Johnny climbing onto me.

"Don't fuck with me."

I didn't retort, feeling this beautiful man's weight between my legs was throwin' me off and turning me on. I could only imagine what a guy like him was packin'.

I returned to reality when Johnny got off of me.

"Word got out that you were the one that gave your Ex up so you gotta stay somewhere they don't know about." He confessed, taking off his shirt

"Oh, but there is a lady here."

"Well get the fuck out if you don't want an eyeful." Johnny undid his belt, I could tell he didn't care but a war was going on in my mind I just chose to go out into the living room and look around, hearing the bedroom door shut after I left out.

"Wow, they've been friends for a while." I was looking at some pictures when my eyes landed on him and a pretty woman a little darker than me.

"She's gorgeous." I complimented out loud

"I know." Johnny's voice made me turn around

"Who is she?"

"None of ya damn business." He declined

I couldn't even get mad, he had on no shirt, purple sweat pants and black socks. I was right, he had a nice body.

"At least talk to me. We gotta deal with each other." I said sitting on the couch

"I can just drop your ass off somewhere and say they got you."

"You are a dick."

"You just had a temper tantrum and expect me to like you?"

"Well, I don't like being lied to." I was upset, I gotta deal with this until court in a month

Johnny just sat on the love seat that was across from me, letting me see that his glasses were off, he had some pretty dark eyes, demanding.

"Why the fuck you starin' at me like that?" His voice snapped me out of my trance, enough to sat something but not enough to control what i said

"You're sexy." I had a straight face, no need of backing off now

Gat just smirked, I felt my panties get slightly moist.

"Touché." He retorted looking away

Took me a while but it got through my head that he just basically called me sexy too.

"Why the fuck you didn't tell me you worked with someone this fine?" I was on the phone with Crystal, my voice a little whisper it was like 1 in the morning and the someone I was talking about was not too far down from me sleep.

"Oh, yeah. Can't believe I didn't mention he's a sex god-"

"How would you know?" I knew the answer but I wanted it to come from her mouth

"He fucked me, yes in that order. Girl, he laid that pipe on me now I'm sprung."

"I thought-"

"Fuck buddies girl. He gets horny he comes to me I get horny...I call him."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend then?"

I guess that was taboo, Crystal fell silent for a minute

"A few years ago he lost his girlfriend."

"Aw, damn. I now feel bad about earlier."

"What, that tantrum you threw?"

"How you know?"

"Johnny called me, he wanted permission to get you."

"Damn, he asked to fuck me up."

"Yeah, but he called later and told me ya'll were cool,"

Oh, so we are, been wondering that all day.

"So I live another day?"

"Yep."

"Well, let me go before he hears us, I can tell he got a big ego."

"His ego ain't the only thing that's big."

"Bye, Crystal." I had to hang up before she gave me anymore fantasies about Johnny

My mind went back to that picture, that must be his girlfriend. I guess I need to stop giving him such a hard time.

* * *

The next morning my body was a little sore, but I knew why, masturbation can be a bitch.

The whole night no matter how many times I came just the thought of Johnny made me horny again.

I could faintly feel him pounding into me even as I walk, that's how intense my dream was.

I still remember it very clearly, those dark eyes blazing with wild lust, those strong hands gripping on my hips, the feeling of his dick moving against my walls and the words 'cum for me' coming out of his mouth in that sexy raspy voice, way sexier than Damond's.

I didn't realize I was so out of it until I bumped into the star of my dream.

"What's up with you?" Johnny asked

"Huh?" I looked up at him still zoned out

"You high or somethin'?"

"In a way." I stated, openly viewing him

He had on a black jacket with purple strips, dark blue jeans and some black boots, he had on silver rimmed glasses the look through part still dark, and a silver chain containing a big ring. I guess he's off today.

"You forget I'm a cop?"

That mostly snapped me out of my daze.

"Not on actual drugs."

"On what then?"

"You."

Johnny looked at me for a second, I guess he was trying to see if I was serious and the rise of his eyebrows told me he knew I was.

"Get dressed, we goin' out today." He said going around me into his room

I didn't regret what I just said, he was making my mind mush and I've only met him a day ago.

* * *

"So, you brought me to a fast food joint?" I asked taking a sip of my drink

"One, we're not on a date and two it's to discuss somethin' important." Johnny was on his fries, he already finished his burger.

"Well, then shoot."

"Don't you throw another fuckin' tantrum."

"Oh, gosh. What's up now?"

"Damon escaped police custody and we're lookin' for him now."

"Meaning?" I slowly put my cup down

"You might be with me for a while."

"You gotta be fuckin' with me?"

"Look, I'm not happy neither but it's for your own safety."

"Just fuckin' great. This is gonna be torture."

"For once, I agree with you, let's go." Gat got up, I followed closely behind

As we walked to his car I couldn't help but stare at his ass, the very thing I wanted to grab while he fucked me.

"You gonna sit on my lap or somethin'?" Johnny asked getting into the driver's side making me realize I was there with him

I went to my side and got in.

"You can't keep spacin' out like that."

"Why?" I was actually still very spaced out boring a hole in the side of his face as he drove

"You gonna space yourself out into danger."

"What about when you go to work?" I was still eye staring

"That's the thing, you are part of my job."

"So, you gonna keep me company?" My gaze went to his crotch

"Most of the time. I do have a life." He was completely oblivious to my hungry eyes...or so I thought "And can you stop lookin' at my dick?"

I went back up to his face, there was no smile but I saw his jaw tighten

"How long its been?" I had to fight the urge to touch him

"Why the fuck you askin'?" He finally pulled up at his house

"You're an attractive man, you gotta get some play." I stated getting out the car and stood at the front door while he unlocked it

"Yeah, I do but it's none of your business who." Johnny let me go inside first then followed

"It is when it's my friend."

There was a silence before the cause of my motivation came out of his mouth

"Yeah, I have sex with Crystal. I'm a cop but I am still a man with needs." He walked into his kitchen, probably for a beer.

I went to my temporary room and slipped on some short track shorts, a black sport bra and black athletic sneakers.

"I'm goin' for a jog." I was about to walk out but Gat pulled me back

"Not out there, I got a workout room down in the basement."

No wonder he looked so good but I had to get away from him so I tried to plead my case.

"Please, at least once a week?" I pulled him against me trying to slyly show him why but it went over his head.

"No, I don't want you gettin' killed." He pulled my arms from around him

"Okay." I relented and started sashaying to the basement door making sure my hips swayed enticingly.

I pulled my phone from its case and saw in the front view camera that Johnny was looking at my plump ass.

I will make him let me out this damn house once in a while, even if that meant teasing him.

I was in the workout room, it was pretty nice but I was upset so I couldn't appreciate it, I wanted to go outside or fuck Johnny but I decided to try for outside

"Oh, Bodyguard." I called out

"I'm not your fuckin' bodyguard!" Johnny's voice answered back from upstairs

"Why you gotta be so mean?!"

"What the fuck you want?!"

"I need help!" I got off the treadmill before hearing Johnny make his way down here

"With what?"

"Sit ups." I smiled getting on a mat

"Stop fuckin' with me?"

"Please? You won't let me go out, it's the least you could do."

Johnny got on his knees in front of me, I laid back smiling because I had a little plan. I did a few of them, his big hands on my knees to keep me in place, lured him into a false sense of security then opened my legs causing him to fall between them.

"You did that shit on purpose." Gat accused trying to get up but I put my legs around him.

"What? You just slipped." I started to grind against him resulting in feeling a nice sized bulge against my pussy

"Ashley…" Johnny lost his self for a split second but then finally got the will to get out of my grip. "I ain't ever helpin' you again."

I was barely paying attention to his words, my eyes were trained on that dick he was sportin', Damn, he cancelled out those stereotypes.

"Come on, nothin' wrong with a lil' bump n grind." I teased getting up

"I'm going to take a shower, stay your ass in this house."

"Whateva you say, sexy."

Johnny just turned and walked away, I hated to see him go but I loved to watch him leave.

I went upstairs, my core throbbing like a heart running a race, in the room I stood bare in front of the full length mirror before hopping in the shower that was in my room.

When I finished I stepped into the room and decided to put on a form fitting half tank top and some night shorts that barely covered my ass with no panties of bra. I was hot in the ass at this point because of Johnny and I will have my way, rather in dick or some freedom…..maybe both.

I walked out of the room about to go into the living room but when I turned my head I could see Johnny walk past his cracked door…in a towel so, I decided to go mess with him, his back was to the door so I was able to lean against it and watch him

The show was amazing, he didn't even need to turn around, his bare ass was enough for now and what an ass it was but was covered too soon by a pair of boxers, so when he had on his attire I let my presence be known.

"I did get an eye full." I was smirking

When Johnny turned to face me I thought the grim reaper took his place.

"How long you been there?"

"Long enough to see that nice ass."

He stared at me, not one hint of embarrassment on his face just anger and….it look like a slight bit of lust. I guess he likes being looked at like that but not that much if his next words wasn't answer enough

"Stay the fuck away from my room." He pushed pass me about going to the front door. "Stay in here."

I went to the living room after Johnny left out, sitting on the couch thinking about him…..that ass.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has...*drum roll* Lemon.

* * *

I've been stuck with Johnny for nearly two months now and the only times I were allowed out was when he took me somewhere and that didn't last long.

Right now we were in the car, about 2 in the afternoon for one of my outings, I can only go out once a week, sometimes two but only with him. I hadn't been fucked in a damn year so frustrated was an understatement.

"Can I at least look for some dick?" My out of the blue question made Johnny stomp on the breaks unintentionally before speeding back up, there were no cars around luckily

"What the fuck, Ash?"

"I need my fair share of fun too." My arms folded

"I'll hit Pierce up for you then."

"That dude's too weak."

"Well, I guess your fingers just gonna have to do the job."

"Or, I don't know, you can fuck me?" I suggested looking down at his covered dick

"Funny."

"I'm dead ass, Gat." I wasn't but it would be nice

"Yeah, that's a hell no." He pulled up in front of the house and gave me the keys "I'll be back later. Go in and stay in."

"Where the fuck you goin'?" I got out and went to his door

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He nudged me away then pulled off

* * *

7 pm Johnny finally got back, he had to knock on the door because he gave me the keys, so I answered it, after fuckin' with him.

"Who are you?" I asked looking out the peephole

"Don't fuckin' play with me, Ash."

"I mean, I am bored out of my mind and dick-less at this moment."

"Do you want me to take you to get a toy?"

I actually thought about it but I like the real thing

"Nah, thanks for the offer though."

"Open this fuckin' door or I'm gonna kick it down!"

"I think Imma go jump on your bed."

"Ash, when I get in-"

"What?"

A bang on the door scared the living shit out of me, it was hard as hell too.

"You don't wanna fuckin' know!" Johnny's voice getting darker

The door was now going unopened not because of my boredom but of fear at this point.

"Five!"

Shit, what do I do

"Four!"

If I opened the door I was fucked if I didn't...same thing

"Two!"

Shit, I opened the door getting manhandled as soon as I did.

"Johnny, I was just playin'." I was in panic mode now

Gat threw me on the couch and kicked it, making my fear spike.

"I wasn't, from now on you are goin' with me everywhere. I will be on ya ass twenty-four seven." He kicked the couch again knowing he couldn't actually hit me then stormed off to his room.

What the fuck have I done, tonight showed me something was frustrating him too, what? I didn't fuckin' know but sooner or later...it was gonna come out on me and I love my life.

* * *

"Hey, get ya ass up." I was shakin awoke by Johnny

I was about to get up until I saw it was 2 in the morning

"Bro, are you serious?" I asked laying back down, he was trippin'

"Ash, get the fuck out of the bed before I drag you out."

"You still salty bout last night?" I retorted

There was a moment of silence, I thought I won but this guy really dragged me out of bed making me go down hard to the floor.

"Are you fuckin' crazy!?" I got up now pissed

"I did warn you. Put on some shoes."

"Why?"

"I told you. You're goin' everywhere with me now put on some damn shoes, no need to get dressed."

"Where we goin'?"

"Just know you rollin' too." Johnny led the way to his car after I was ready

The drive was kinda short but that was the least of my worries, we were at Crystal's house

"Stay in here." Johnny instructed getting out the car

"What?"

"I'll be back in a while."

"Johnny, you can't just leave me out here.

"Yes I can." Johnny walked to the door

Crystal opened the door and invited him in with little knowledge that her friend was in the car, I can't believe this shit, he's gonna leave me here til' morning.

And that, the motherfucker did.

* * *

"Yo, wake up."

"Fuck you."

I didn't even look at him but I knew he was smirking, this asshole got laid while I sat in the damn car for four fuckin' hours.

Fuck him both figuratively and literally

Johnny had took me out this afternoon, he saw that what he pulled fucked me up so he wanted to make it up and boy did he, Ihop makes everything better and to top it off we were out all day.

Seeing him joke, laugh and play around was great, but as innocent as that is, it also aroused me. I don't know what it is but I wanted him...Bad.

It was about 9 at night and we were on our way back to the house.

"I still haven't been laid."

"Ash, we really gotta do this agian?"

"Yes, because someone did."

"You brought it on yourself."

"How?"

"By pullin' that shit when I knocked on the door."

"So punishment?"

"Basically."

I sat looking out the window, we had about thirty more minutes til we got home and I was getting antsy. I looked at Gat, I assumed his eyes were on the road then down at my favorite area of his body.

Without thinking I put my left hand on his thigh.

"Ash, what the fuck are you doin'?"

I didn't answer just started sliding my hand up

"Ash, stop."

I didn't, my hand made it to my goal and just sat there for a few seconds

"Move your hand." Johnny's voice getting husky

"Why?" I started to massage him through his jeans

"Ash, get off." Gat couldn't make me stop because he had to drive and there was nowhere to pull over on the highway, he was at my mercy.

Feeling his erection start to press against my hand got me very excited.

"Stop now, Ash."

Johnny's commands were going unheeded; I was way too horny to stop now. I unbuckled my seat-belt so I could turn towards him more, when I turned enough I undid his jeans. His boxers were a little damp where his tip was poking up at so I pulled them down to let it spring free.

"Ashley, don't do that." Gat's grip on the steering wheel tightened

I wrapped my hand around his impressive cock as far as I could, observing it was stirring my insides like crazy. A bead of pre-cum was on his tip so I decided to taste it, I flicked my tongue over the head getting a little jump as a reaction.

"Ashley." Gat's voice now full of lust

I put the tip in my mouth giving it a little suck before easing the tasty appendage into my mouth and stopped when it hit the back of my throat. I paused for a minute to get used to his size, when I did I started slowly bobbing my head up and down applying suction as I did, getting a moan that made me throb.

Johnny's right hand made its way into my shoulder length, curly hair but didn't pull just let it sit there, after about nearly ten minutes I finally felt his hand grip my hair signaling he was about to release but I kept sucking.

"Ash." He groaned, slightly thrusting into my mouth as his milky substance filled it.

I pulled back just enough to let his softening cock out of my mouth with an pop, swallowing what was in my mouth before licking the rest off of him. After I was done I redid his jeans and sat back up, buckling my seatbelt.

"That was good as hell." I complimented licking my lips, eyes on him

I got nothing but silence but the tightening of his jaw told me it wasn't a bad thing. I was craving his dick in another way now, I wanted that long, thick piece of meat inside me more than ever, while it was tasty I wanna be fucked by it.

"We should hang out more." I looked away from him out of my window, if I looked at him any longer I was going to fuck him….and I don't want us to crash.

"Not if you gonna do that shit every time." Johnny's voice was filled with irritation and to my surprise with a hint of lust.

I was happy about that, shows the blow job was not unwanted, at least he wasn't repulsed by it. We got to his house about five minutes after he basically told me not to suck him off anymore….something I was not going to follow.

Getting in I heard him slam the door behind us, I smirked because I knew it was because he wanted another go, but he refused to say so….I am all too willing, all he got to do is ask.

"I'm going to take a shower, I need to talk to you after." Johnny didn't even look at me before going to his room.

"Yes sir." I went to my bathroom to take one also

I didn't stay in too long but made sure to scrub hard enough to burn my damn skin…..maybe I was a little too rough. I decided on some grey cheer-leader shorts and a white tank top, getting into the living room I still heard his shower going.

I went into the kitchen to grab a soda and went to sit on the couch, about ten minutes later the other shower finally stopped but I paid no mind other than that.

"Ashely."

I turned to Johnny who was wearing black sweat pants….thanks to them low ridding a bit I could tell he had on nothing underneath so the pants were all he had on…..that damn V shape combined with his over-all sexiness messed with me on a spiritual level.

"What's up?"

"How can you act like nothin' just happened?" He asked sitting beside me on the couch

"Trust, I won't be forgetting that." Innuendo apparent in my voice

"Whateva, look. You can't fuck with me like that."

"Against your 'rules'?"

"Yeah."

"No one gotta know." I turned so I could completely face him.

"I'd rather it not happen again."

"Why? You looked and sounded like you loved it." My right hand went to his left thigh only to be pushed off

"Any guy would like a blow job if it's good."

"Oh, so you thought I was good, not amazing?"

"Yeah, you were but don't do it anymore." He looked at me, dark demanding eyes looking into my dark brown ones.

"You are such a stick in the mud."

"Right." Johnny leaned back, arms stretching out on the back of the couch

"You made the sexiest sounds." I looked over his body, this man is a master piece.

"Don't say anything else about it."

"The sounds or the fun?" I brought both of my knees onto the couch

"Both."

I smirked and moved back enough to lean to his cover dick, my ass in the air. He just looked down as I looked up.

"You think I won't?"

"Never said that."

"You want me to?"

"No."

"Why not push me away?"

"Too tired to fight with you." The look in his eyes holding the fight his body couldn't

I turned my attention to my prize, I grabbed onto it through his sweats, I kissed on the covered shaft feeling it harden. I sat up and straddled his lap…thankfully I had nothing on underneath my shorts.

"Get off of me." Johnny sat up and scooted back so his back was now pressed against the back of the couch and placed his hands on my hips

"Why?" I put my hands on his chest.

I started rubbing my covered sex against his own, making sure to go as slow as I could so he could feel my liquid heat….I was getting extremely wet because of him.

"I'll get in trouble."

"From what I've heard…you have no fucks to give." I sped up, his body now slightly moving

He stopped trying to push me off, hands just gripped onto my hips, he started grinding also, we now looked as if we were actually fucking…if it wasn't for the clothes, or lack thereof. I felt a little bad, his cock felt the friction but because it had a barrier on it he couldn't meet his end like I was going to.

"Let me help you out." I smirked and undid the draw string of his sweats and pulled them down so his likely painful erection was out.

I pulled my shorts crotch area enough to reveal my soaked pussy. I went right back to work but the feeling was intensified. I was lost in bliss until I heard a deep moan, I looked at Johnny's face, he had a pleasured scowl on face, the edge of his mouth showing a little of his teeth.

I loved what I was seeing, my hands ran up and down his toned body slowly, getting to know every nook and cranny of it, I groaned when I felt his big hands roughly grip my ass as he shifted a little to a relaxed position but it was so he could speed up making me bounce some.

"I love it when a man takes control." I smirked biting my bottom lip

He just looked into my eyes, his right hand giving the ass-cheek it was on a little tap making it jiggle a little, I unraveled at that, my juices coating his dick because my suspicion was confirmed….he liked it rough. I saw that he was getting close so I got off of his lap and went to my knees, taking him into my mouth but unlike the gentleness he showed in the car both of his hands pulled my hair hard enough to make tears sting my eyes….and I fucking loved it.

A groaned 'fuck' was the only warning I got before he started to fuck my mouth….where the hell this sudden roughness come from? I thought I wouldn't like roughness (Damond tried it one time….stopped for like a week.) But my throbbing core and slutty moaning said otherwise. Johnny gave me a gentle push, I backed up only for me to be laid out on the couch. He put one knee beside my head while his left foot stayed on the floor, he had his left hand on the arm of the couch, his other guided his dick back into my mouth then joined the left.

My hands rose up to rub on his impressive body as he started to slowly thrust into my mouth, my hands traveled to his ass giving a quick squeeze letting him know he could speed up and boy did he. His thrusts were rougher than I was used to, he sat up, both hands gripping my hair with more force than before. I was starting to wonder what kind of sick person I am because this was a major turn on. I looked up into his eyes….they made me shiver, they were full of….power, rawness, and best of all which over ran the other two emotions, unlike the previous lust this was wild…..just like my dream…..scratch that, it was better than my dream.

I let out a whorish moan still looking into his eyes getting a response.

"This whatchu wanted?"

I nodded my head, a quick tug of my hair made m tear up….this was so sexy.

"I'm gonna make sure you can't talk for a while."

His thrusts got harder, my hands left his ass and went back to his front, my hands were everywhere his movements told me he was about to finish, when he did I closed my eyes and moaned as his release shot into my mouth, I shuddered and squeezed my legs together….I had came without touching myself…how is that- that's not scientifically possible….oh, when I squeezed my legs, it was all I needed.

Just as he finished the doorbell rung, he moved from over my head to go answer it fixing his pants as he did. I sat up and turned so that my feel were on the floor, I was about to go spit out Johnny's cum but caught a glimpse of him….he motioned for me to swallow it. I was about to decide against it until he came behind the couch to whisper in my ear.

"Do it, you'll have another load to worry about." He growled, the untamed lust still very much present

I did as I was told, satisfied with my obedience he went back to Pierce, who was at the dining table, unaware of the events he missed by the skin of his teeth.

I stood up and started walking to my room.

"You been okay, Ash?" Pierce asked

I gave him a quick smile

"Yeah, I'm still alive. Aren't I?"

He tilted his head in agreement and I left, when I got in the room I went right to my bed laid there, thinking about what just happened and if it was just a one time thing….I think I was in for much more than just this and damn, my throat was sore.

* * *

AN: I can feel my innocence fading away….totally worth it. From this chap on be alert that lemons may appear at any moment...will warn though.

Edit: this story has a big possibility of being updated twice a week sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Have this little chapter, this one will contain choking...I'm so sorry but yeah, bad smut ahead, smut chapter, smutty times...you get it.

* * *

A week since the incident and trying to get it again was a bust but being the persistent little bitch I am, I still tried.

It was about two in the afternoon, his friends were here. Asha was cuddling on the couch with Matt, adorable little nerd, Kinzie was debating with Pierce who kept getting side tracked by me, I had on some cotton tights, black and cream colored with patterns, because of the material my ass visibly jiggled, the shirt I had on was a black form fitting short sleeve that had a collar low enough to show some of my breast.

Pierce and Kinzie was on the couch opposite of Matt and Asha, Shaundi was on it with them, the person I wore the tights for, yeah it's on purpose, was sitting in one of the chairs he moved from the dining room, I was in the other, staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

I just stared; zoned out, each time he took a drink from his beer I thought I drooled, seeing his adam's apple move with each swallow, when he moved the bottle from his lips he would lick the excess beer from them. Watching Johnny do any damn thing was like watching porn.

"Yo, You sure you okay?" Pierce had squatted next to me without my knowledge, sneaky fuck.

"Yeah, you all must be tired." I had found out the night after the incident my ex was looking for me so now they had to double the effort to find him and protect me.

"Eh, we've had worse."

"I feel bad." I looked down at him

"Why?"

"All of this just to keep me safe."

"Johnny loves shooting anyway, it's just playtime for him." Pierce stood up and used my shoulder to rest his right arm on "Besides…"

He leaned to my ear

"I don't think you mind being stuck with him anymore."

I turned to him so fast I almost head butted him.

"What the fuck you mean?" My voice a worried whisper

"You don't think I noticed how you look at him?"

I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat giving Johnny a quick glance, he was now sitting with his legs spread, slouched a little with his arms resting on his thighs, he was displaying his self. I turned before I could show my attraction more than I already have.

"Okay, I think he's sexy. What of it?" I rolled my eyes

"His ears." Pierce stated simply before going back to his spot

What the fuck he mean by that? I didn't dwell on it anymore at that moment, turning to the TV, very big.

"Ash, do me a favor." Gat's voice making me nearly snap my neck

"What?"

"Grab me another drink."

"And why should I?" Fucking with him was my way of coping

He just looked at me with his shaded eyes as he got up, looking like he was thinking something ill about me.

"I was gonna."

"Nah, I got it." His tone didn't match his words

He is gonna fuck me up one day….just hope it's in the best way possible.

* * *

"Johnny!" I ran into the living room from my room

He just got back in from the search of my ex….no luck and I was paranoid.

"What?"

"I thought I saw someone in my window." I was panicked

He got up off the couch to go into my room, luckily the person was still there but tried to flee when they saw Johnny.

"I'll be back, stay in here."

I nodded and stood in my room in the towel I was using to dry off. I sat on my bed trying to figure out who it could be when Johnny busted in with two teenage boys, he was holding the back of their shirts.

"What do you say to the lady?" He asked them

"Sorry." The boys said in harmony

"It was them?"

"Yeah, just two horny teens. Don't let me catch your asses around here again." Gat warned letting them go.

The boys ran without second thought.

"Thanks." I was glad it wasn't who I thought it was

"Yeah, put your clothes on."

I looked at him, he was surveying me, with a smirk I turned back into my old self

"Like what you see?" I gripped the edges of the towel about to take it off

"I've seen better." He turned and left out after that

Not too long after I heard his shower, standing there I was shocked he said that. I was fucking sexy, the fuck is wrong with him?

I decided to show him just that, time to bring out the big guns. I decided on some all black lingerie, a corset top with frills and matching panties with some black pumps.

I didn't realize how long I was deciding until I heard the shower turn off after nearly thirty minutes, he took some long ass showers.

I waited until I knew he was in the living room, probably rocking one pair of his many sweats, when I got into the living room he paid me no attention and my suspicion on his wardrobe was confirmed, the ones he had on now looked black but the hint of a different color told me it was dark blue…or was it dark purple?

I didn't care, he was displaying his damn self again. I went to turn off the main light, the only one I kept on was the dim end table lamp due to the cover but Gat didn't SEEM to notice until I got close to the back of the couch facing away from the kitchen and dining room.

"Why the hell you turn them off?"

I didn't answer, getting to the couch I paced my hands on his broad shoulders and started massaging them. He loosened up under my touch, I did this until he lulled his head back, that was my opening. I figured out what Pierce meant earlier, I ran my hands over his out stretched arms resting on the back of the couch. I leaned in and took his earlobe into my mouth, the hitch in his breath was sign homeboy told the truth, Johnny's ears were a couple of his areas.

I moved my hands to feel on his chest, all that power underneath my hands was doing unspeakable things to me. I looked at his face and noticed his eyes were closed, his breathing getting heavy.

I decided he was turned on enough for a little more fun, I walked around to the front and straddled him.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked leaning to where my face was a couple centimeters from his

The tug at the corner of his lips told me I could, so I placed my lips on his. As soon as I opened my mouth his tongue invaded it, his right hand grabbed the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

My grip on his shoulders tightened as his hands moved to my ass and pulled me filling in the bit of space between our bodies.

I pulled away from his mind boggling lips, but thinking I was getting a break from this heat I was feeling didn't happen. Johnny started kissing on my neck, his tongue swiping it every now and then.

"Johnny." My breathless voice seemed to go unnoticed

I was starting to space out from the butterflies but when I saw the couch get further from me my eyes widened….he's taking me to a room…..shit it's his.

He dropped me on the bed immediately getting on top of me, he went for the top drawer of his night stand grabbing a butterfly knife.

"I know I get on your nerves but-"

"Shut the fuck up." Gat started cutting my corset

"Hey! I paid-" Shit, as soon as my breast came onto view he latched on to the right nipple cutting me off

He sucked hard enough to possibly leave a bruise but it didn't hurt, he did the same with the other. I could feel my panties sticking to me because of how wet I was…didn't help they were silk.

After he was satisfied with the work he did on my breast Johnny sat up and started cutting my panties, I forgot how wet I was until it was too late. He started peal my underwear away from me, the look in his eyes made another wave go through me…that's the look of a fucking predator.

"Damn." Was all he needed to say, the way he said it told me everything….He was ready to fuck me senseless.

I shifted under his gaze, I suddenly felt so vulnerable. He tossed the destroyed fabric somewhere in the room and spread my legs further making it clear he liked what he was seeing.

"Johnny, stop that."

"Why should I?" He retorted with my exact response from earlier.

"I'm sorry about earlier, please stop." I was supposed to be the predator

I felt like a little gazelle trapped in the claws of a lion, my heels were still on…..damn he liked them. My thought was debunked when he snatched my heels off without any type of fucks to give…..guess I was wrong.

"You got all soaked over me?" Johnny smirked finally done with his assessment.

I gave a slow little nod, his index and ring finger slid into me, the fucker watched that too. He looked ready to devour me at any moment so I was on alert, he removed his fingers and placed his clothed erection against me so I could feel how hard he was. The man was hard.

He kept on his smirk seeing my eyes bug, he went down on me until his head was between my thighs and without hesitation he started to feast on my pussy.

"Fuck." Damn, was that a whine or what I tried to say?

Johnny was gentle enough so I wasn't hurt but rough enough to drive me crazy. The sounds he was making was absolutely lewd….and managed to turn me on further. He pushed the two fingers back into me as he kept sucking on my clit. I couldn't take this shit no more.

"Johnny, Please." I cried out like a bitch in heat

I felt him smirk against my pussy before backing up enough to talk.

"Please what?"

"Give it to me."

He started sucking on me again; I was both angry and happy about it. I was angry because I wanted the dick but happy because that tongue is doing magic.

I was ready to snap when he stopped but when I sat up on my elbows I saw him stripping out of his pants, such a nice view. When he was done he looked me in the eyes and smiled, it wasn't a pure one.

"You sure?" He asked getting back between my legs

"Yeah." I couldn't say more

He went for his stand but I stopped him knowing what it was for.

"I've been takin' pills."

"So?"

"I want to feel it."

He looked like he was thinking about it and came to a decision, he straightened up and held the back of my left knee,he used his other hand to enter me.

I moaned, holding onto the bedspread because of the fact I was finally getting what I wanted and it felt hella good. When he bottomed he didn't even give my brain time to register that this wasn't a dream, he was now holding my legs open by my bent knees.

The fact I was short and that I was slightly bent I could see him going in and out, his cock looked absolutely wonderful covered in my wetness, it felt even better.

"You like the show?" Johnny's voice made me look him in the eyes

I regretted it, the predator look intensified making me throb around him. The feeling of his cock sliding inside of me was intoxicating but he was going too slow. Just as I was about to say something about the speed I noticed him give me a knowing smirk….he was teasing me.

"Johnny, please speed up."

"Beg me."

I looked into his eyes with my pleading own not knowing what more I could say.

"Gat."

"Not enough." He kept up the sweet torture.

I was frustrated in the best way possible, what could I possibly say? I just wanted him to fuck me.

"Please, fuck my pussy raw."

I guess that was good enough because he started doing just that, he angled right to my spot like he knew where it was making me cry out. I was being fucked so hard I swear my back was getting rub burn, the force of his thrusts were so strong his hips would leave bruises.

"I'm bein' too nice."

Before I could figure out what he meant Johnny pulled out so quick a surprised whelp came out of my mouth, he turned me around and positioned me doggy style his dick returning right back into me. His grip on my hips was strong, pulling me back to meet him each thrust, and the sound of our impacting skin….boy.

I felt one of his hands snake up my back, like a dumbass I thought he was trying to be gentle….nope, dead ass wrong. When his hand got to my hair he grabbed a handful and pulled making me arch my back and whimper, his other went onto my to my left ass-cheek and it felt like he spread it. I knew he was looking at where we were connected and his increasing power told me he liked what he was looking at.

I grabbed onto the blankets with a deadly force, his hand moved from my hair to my throat applying a little pressure and pulled me up just enough to put his chest against my back, his other hand went to fondle with my clit.

"Oh shit." I moaned out

The combination of the clit stimulation, the ruthless fucking, his big hand around my throat and who he was drove me mad. I started shivering uncontrollably, the tightening of my pussy was sign that I was damn near-

"That's it, Baby. Cum for me."

Okay, I was now done from hearing that, screaming his name and shaking like I was standing butt ass naked in the middle of a blizzard, and I think I fucking squirted. After a few more forceful thrusts I felt him pull out and turned me to lay on my back, he stroked his self to completion, something I was too happy to see, his release shooting onto my stomach, some spots got onto my breast.

After we came down from our high Johnny laid down beside me.

"You wanna take a shower?" He threw his arm around me

I turned onto my side to face him and shook my head. I was too damn tired and can I just say I was loving this. The man of my dreams, literally, held me in his strong arms.

"So, what now?" I asked tracing his jaw with my index finger

"Whatchu mean?"

"Are we just….you know?"

"I ain't like that unless you want to."

"I want more."

"Guess you my woman now." He concluded with a smile.

"You gotta leave Crystal alone though."

"Nah, I'm gonna keep fuckin' a bitch that can't handle this."

"Handle what?"

He smirked "You got a sneak peek."

"Oh, that weak stuff?" I bluffed, there was nothing weak about what just happened but I was a prideful one.

"Weak?"

"No, I was just saying that. I guess I gotta start being truthful with you but I am willing to see more."

"Fo' real?" He perked up a little at that

"Of course, I want more." I gave him a quick peck on the lips

"I got me a keeper."

I giggled, he made me feel so….safe, like I didn't have to be this outrageous chick that I thought I needed to be. Johnny also made me willing to let him do any filthy thing to me….no matter how nasty as long as it was him.

I looked at his now sleeping face and smiled, he truly is a fucking master piece.

* * *

AN: I am working on the other chapters, the ones I got planned. The little...things he do will grow more but no worries, her reactions very from loving it to...whtever other positive, like I said it will all be consensual. Love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Biting and very little blood play...not and overbearing amount though.

* * *

I woke up the next day sore as hell, my goodness. I sat up the covers dropping off of my chest to pool around my hips, I didn't forget the scene from last night but was it real or a dream? I looked around and noticed…..this ain't my room, I saw a mirror so I decided to go to it, what happened wasn't a dream unless the mother fucker was like Freddy Kruger these hickies proved otherwise.

I went to go take a quick shower in Johnny's bathroom and put on a white Tshirt he had, when I got into the living room he was sitting on the couch talking on the phone with someone.

"When the fuck you commin?" He asked the person while taking notice of me

I stood a few inches away from the couch holding onto the hem of the shirt I had on, he motioned for me to come over to him. I sat beside him but he pulled at my side basically telling me to get on his lap, I sat on it with my legs resting on the couch. I was sitting sideways on his lap so I was able to lean my head on to his shoulder, his right hand caressed my thighs as he talked.

"When?" He looked at where his hand was on me "See ya."

He hung up, looked me in my eyes and smiled.

"Who was that?" I was paranoid already

"That was my friend, he's my boss."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"I can't tell you, he might though."

"You seeing him today?"

"Yeah, he's commin over."

I looked down at his hand which was still on my thighs, they were so big on me. I let my eyes close, shifted a bit when I felt Johnny get relaxed, finally I went to sleep and judging by his breathing he did too.

"Ya'll fucked?" Shaundi asked

Me, her, Asha and Kinzie were in my room, the men went to get "The Boss".

"Yeah." I tried to hide the smile just thinking about last night

"Wow….is that marks….well those marks mementos?" Kinzie looked at me

I didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't see no marks, the confusion must have been clear

"You should look in the mirror." Asha smirked

I jumped up from the bed and took the suggestion…OH. MY. GLOB. The little hickies are what I already knew about but the big bruise going across my throat…..oh man I didn't know he was holding on that hard.

I undid my pants and pulled the flap down to look at my hips, there were little ones where his kept hitting mine and more from his hands, one on each hip, this made me look inside my shirt….damn…my breast had one each too.

What the hell made them visible? When the hell? And why the hell they show up hours later?

"Damn. How rough was it?"

"Not that rough." I was confused

"Had to be…." Shaundi lightly touched the bruise on my left hip "Do they hurt?"

"No."

"Could it be you wasn't aware of how rough he really was?"

"What? I would have been aware."

"Not really-"

"Aw damn. She about to get sciencey." Shaundi rolled her eyes, Kinzie continued

"When you have an adrenaline rush you feel what the damage is but at the same time you don't, that is from risky things such as fights and whatso ever now the reason you wasn't aware was pure pleasure, you feel it but no pain afterwards just."

"Okay?" I stared at her even more confused

"And the fact that you are extremely attracted to him."

"I kinda get it now, but why the hell do I love it when he's….forceful like that?" I thought it was something bad wrong with me.

I would never let a man lay his hand on me in such a way, not one, I fought them even while we were fuckin but Johnny…..I wanted him to be as rough as he could get.

"I….really don't know." Kinzie was stomped on that

Asha finally said something

"Simple, you like to see him own you."

Me, Kinzie, and Shaundi turned to look at her

"What?" we asked at the same time

"You find him extremely attractive already but I guess seeing and feeling him go wild gets you….going."

I thought about it, thinking about that dominating look in his eyes, his strong hand around my throat claiming me for himself in such a way, his voice, the way his-

"Ash!"

I snapped out of my daze looking at Shaundi

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You were looking out the window biting your lip." Kinzie chuckled

"And your hand was on the big bruise on your throat."

"Oh, did we give you a memory of your sexy time with Gat?"

Shaundi gave me a sly smile, just as I was about to say something I heard laughter and loud voices. Me and the other girls went into the living room, a man I haven't met was sitting beside Johnny, he was pretty good looking, a dark four shadow beard, a purple tattoo was on the side of his neck, his hair had a part on the left with it was slick back as well but he looked nice with it, but in my eyes he still didn't look as good as Johnny, that was bae.

"Hey there, I'm those idiots boss."

"Does boss have a name?" I asked as he took my hand and kissed it

"Yes, I'll tell you one day." He looked me up and down "So, you're the one who put my mans on a leash?"

No but I want him to put me on one….literally "Is that what he said?"

"No, more like I got me a beauty." The boss smiled looking at my facial expression

The very person we were talking about joined us, grabbing my waist.

"You tryin to steal my woman?" Johnny asked Boss kissing my cheek

"No, just trying to find out why she's crazy enough to deal with you."

"Do ya'll have any stories of the past?" I looked between them

"For right now just know we used to be criminals ourselves."

"Really?"

"Yep." The boss walked away with that

"What did you guys do?" I turned to Johnny

"We were in a gang."

"Wow, were ya'll badass?"

"I was in the gang too….that answers that."

"Oh, so ya'll won't shit?"

He looked at me through his shades before he started to tickle me, in my fit of laughter I had turned my back to him trying to escape his hold. I was bent over a little bit, the assault calmed along with my laughter, he had gotten hard which in turn worked me up.

Johnny turned me around and pulled me against him, making sure to apply enough pressure for me to feel him, we were hidden away from the others thanks to me running into the hall way after the tickling started.

After a few more seconds of pressing against each other He roughly pushed me against the wall, pressing his body against me, pinning my hands above my head. I looked up into his blocked eyes, couldn't see them but I knew what they looked like. He bent down and claimed my lips, tongue forcing its way into my mouth.

I pulled back after remembering our situation

"The others…"

"Guess we gotta make it quick then." He undid my pants and let them fall down

I had no shoes on so I could easily step out of them, he didn't take my panties off though, instead he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Pull them over." He demanded while undoing his own jeans pulling them and his boxers down just enough for his erection to bob into view

I did as instructed and used my left index and middle fingers to get my underwear out of the way. He angled his cock with my entrance and dropped me on it, I had to cover my mouth to keep from crying out.

Now that Johnny was inside of me I put my hands on his shoulders, I looked at his outfit, he was showing some chest and had on some jewelry, two gold chains dangled from his neck and I noticed the rings and wrist wear, he looked especially good today.

"You ready?" His voice broke me out of thought

I nodded, the answer getting an immediate reaction, his hands were gripping my thighs like a vice. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, my moans muffled just barely so I tried not to make too much noise but I was failing miserably.

I moved my arms to go under his, my hands gripping the back of his jacket. I noticed my moans got louder with each thrust he gave, I never been fucked against a wall so he was deeper in me than I was used to someone being….that and his dick is bigger than the others.

I could fell Johnny's breathing just as erratic as mine already was, he gave my neck a nibble before letting out a little moan, his fingers were flexing on my thighs, he was close while little ol' me is about to-

"Oh God, Johnny!" I exclaimed into his neck

My fingers tightened on his jacket, thighs doing the same to his hips. My legs pulled him close as I could get him, I felt his nails dig into my skin and his thrusts got wild, when he reached his climax he dug his teeth into the right side of my neck. I could feel a little blood roll down before he licked it along with the bite itself….I wanted that to happen more often.

He moved his head back to look me in the eyes, I know they were fogged to hell…. the fire inside me was burning but I know we couldn't go another round yet because we had guests. That bite got me horny again and from the feel of it he wanted more too but he lowered me anyway.

"Sorry bout that." He ran his fingers lightly over the bite he had given me

"It's fine…." I finished putting on my pants and blushed "I liked it anyway."

He smirked and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Let's go, the boss can be a bit nosy."

I followed him into the living room to join the others, I was sitting with my legs slung over Johnny's, when I looked at the girls the looks they were giving me said crystal clear

"we know ya'll just fucked."

The dudes were oblivious to it though, they thought we went to talk about something, the oblivious little saps.

* * *

"You have to leave for the night?" I was sitting on Johnny's bed watching him pack an overnight bag

"Yeah,you still got a angry ex after you."

"Oh, so for the job?" The gleam in my eyes dulled a little

Johnny turned to face me, seeing my sadness he walked over to me. He tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

"Trust me, it's gotten real personal."

I gave a little smile, he was just sa-

"I had to bug my boss for this….that's why he's here."

"Thank you." My face brightened

"It's my job." He responded and smirked a little seeing my face drop again before gving me a quick kiss "as your man."

I gave him a little push to the shoulders

"Don't mess with me."

He chuckled and grabbed his bag. I followed him to the door to see him out.

"I'll be back tomorrow night."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too and I got a little sumthin' when I get back."

"Oh, I love presents."

He just smiled and kissed me before leaving out, shutting the door behind him I went to take a shower getting a text from Shaundi when I got out.

'Hey, you wanna go out tonight?'

'Yeah, sure. Club or casual?'

'casual.'

'Yes'

I really did not want to club, just threw on some light blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a grey off the shoulder sweater and some light brown boots, my hair in a messy bun…..getting an actual ponytail with thick ass curly hair was a bitch.

Shaundi pulled u and honked little did she know I was waitin for her at the door, I went out and locked the door behind me, Gat had made an extra set of keys after I thought I was gonna meet my maker that night.

In the car I thought back on the night Johnny scared the living shit out of me, now that I think about it when he man handled me his grip wasn't an 'I'm gonna beat your ass grip', it was the one I felt today and to add that he went to Crystal's house that same night….he wanted to fuck me.

"That's what it was."

"What was?" Kinzie asked leaning from behind the passenger seat which I was in

"Oh, that was out loud?"

"Yeah." Asha smiled looking at me

"Sorry, just thought about something."

"Are you gonna answer me?"

"No."

"Well, excuse me." Kinzie sat back in her seat with a pout

"Ashley, I was thinking…maybe we could keep you company while Johnny is gone." Shaundi suggested

"Sound like fun."

"Slumber party!" Kinzie cheered

I giggled, these girls are cool. I really liked them

"Where we going anyway?" I asked looking at Shaundi

"A buffet."

"Oh no."

"Why?"

"Girl, I'm already big."

"Oh shush."

I have lost a bit of weight. I was very unhappy with Damond that I started…..don't wanna talk about him, I'm with someone way better now, even while not here he made me smile.

"Ain't that cute?"

"Shut up Shaundi."

They knew me more than Crystal did and I've known her for years….as a matter of fact I haven't been hearing from her. What's going on? I hope she's okay.

* * *

"Kinzie, what type of-"

"Look it's comfy, alright?"

She had on a onsie….not the regular but the type Miley Cyrus wears.

"How is that comfy going to sleep?" Asha just had on a t shirt and night pant

"Yeah, doesn't it rub you the wrong way…literally?" Shaundi had on a whole night set

"No."

"I guess you goo as long as you don't sleep wild." I had on a tanktop and some sweats

"Oh shut it."

After that it took most of us like 3 hours to go to sleep, me and Shaundi were still up, sitting on me and Gat's, I love the sound of that,bed.

"So, please tell me more about the boss. Do you know his name?" I asked looking at her

"No….yeah, I do but I can't tell you."

"Oh for fucks sake."

"Love you too."

"I'm goin' to sleep. " I pouted getting onto the bed to lay down

"You gonna leave me up?"

"Yep."

I knew she shook her head at my shenanigans and I felt her weight shift to lay down too.

" I feel bad for Damond when Johnny and the guys find him."

"Me too."

From what I have experienced and heard, when things get personal with Gat, the outcome for the target will not be pretty.

* * *

So in this they USED to be the saints...not a complete you know AU and don't ask how...I guess their worth was seen.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Warning this will contain bondage and spanking...*Snickers* Johnny-boy has done something to my mind.

* * *

This morning is amazing, it was only 11 in the morning but me and the girls are having a blast. We just had a dance off and now we in the kitchen trying to think of an 'artistic' desert…..this shit looked weird.

"Can we add syrup to it?" Kinzie observed our desert

"Not yet, I mean….how bout' chocolate syrup?" I was looking for more sweet stuff to add in

"Yeah, and berries." Shaundi excitedly suggested

"What kind?" Asha was helping me look

"Guys, Johnny's gonna kill us." Kinzie grabbed our desert bowl

"Nah, I can pay him back." Shaundi blew off the realization with a shrug

"How about blueberries?" I found a can of sliced peaches while holding a whole one "or peaches?"

"Peaches." The girls said at the same time

"Pre-sliced or-"

"Pre-sliced."

"Well damn, let me at least finish the question." I commented opening the can

When there was a knock at the door I asked Kinzie to get it for me.

"What are ya'll doin'?" Pierce asked getting into the kitchen

"Oh, hey Pierce."

"Hey Ash."

"What you doin' here?" I asked leaving the work to the others as I talked to him

"Well, Johnny asked me to come check on you…everything looks fine."

"Yeah…we got a little bored."

"I see th- what the fuck are ya'll makin?" He walked over to the suspicious dish we were making

"Will you be our taste tester?" Asha asked looking back at Pierce

"Hell naw."

"Aw, you spoil sport." Kinzie continued to mix our desert

"It's only 12 in the afternoon, and ya'll already up and poppin'." He sat down on a chair that was in the kitchen…it was kind of spacious so it wasn't a tight squeeze.

"What the fuck?" A familiar voice asked making all of us, including Pierce, do a panicked jump

"They made me do it!" Kinzie pointed her finger around the room to everyone, even Pierce

"Don't point at me, I just got here, speakin' what you doin back so soon?" Pierce got up and walked to Johnny

"It was a bust." Gat leaned against the wall

"Wow, that looks good." The boss passed by the other two men to get to the thing we were making

"It does?" I was surprised to say the least

"Yeah, can I try it when you guys are done?" The boss was just precious

"Yeah, Pierce said he wouldn't."

"That shit look ready to come to life and eat us."

"I'll give it a go too." Matt looked at Asha as he said that

How cute

"Fuck it, I guess I can too."

"Oh, not you too Gat." Pierce complained feeling left out

I laughed and walked past the bickering group to Johnny

"So, a bust as in a bust or some bullshit happened?"

"Someone told him."

"So, he hit ghost?"

"Yeah."

I looked into his eyes with fear in mine.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna let nuthin' happen to you." He embraced me and kissed my forehead, making me smile.

"So, what's this 'present' you wanted to give me?"

"You gotta wait til tonight for that." His smirk was devious

I know it's sexual but considering what happened so far and what he said last night….I didn't know what to expect so I was very excited.

My daze was broken by Pierce fussing

"How is this so damn good? Like I can't even-"

"Don't question, just enjoy." Shaundi told him

Me and Gat joined the fray, hand in hand.

* * *

It was 10 at night and our guests were still there, though they were fun to hang around I was ready for my present, but I didn't say anything.

"Matt, we should go." Asha got up pulling Matt with her "Bye everyone."

"How-"

"Cab out front."

"Oh, bye then." I waved as they left out

"Mmhmm." Shaundi sat back on the couch checking her phone

"Well I guess that means time to leave." Pierce got up

"Yep."

"Well, fuck you too Johnny." Pierce waved and walked out

"I ain't going nowhere." The boss warned folding his arms

"That's fine….I just hope you're a deep sleeper." Johnny shrugged putting his arm around my shoulder

"Well, I'm out." Shaundi got the hint and left out the door.

The boss looked between me and Johnny, clearly confused about the comment…he got it after a couple of minutes.

"Maybe tonight is not a good night to stay." He got up "You two are so nasty."

"You know it."

I looked at Johnny with a blush because I think I was the only one that knew his habits during…intercourse and yeah they were nasty in the best possible way.

"Don't hurt the girl too bad…her neck is healing nicely." He commented before leaving out

"It's noticeable?" I touched on my throat where the healing bruise was

"Just a little."

I went to the room to look in the mirror "Johnny, this shit is hella noticeable!"

"You don't want to do it again then?" When I turned around he was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded

I just looked at him, he was wearing a tank top and his folded arms showed his muscles a little more than they already were….and those tattoos on his upper arms…just made it either better or worse.

"Um, n-no that's not what I was saying." I looked down at the floor until he took my chin and lifted it to look at him

"You want more?"

The seduction dripping off his voice almost made my knees buckle, true the others were gone and the one around my throat was still noticeable but way smaller but want more what? More marks from an intense love making session with one of the most sexiest men I've seen and I mean just seen not been with…

"Yes." I answered in a little wanton voice

Damnit, I was tuning into that girl again….the one that seemed nothing like my regular self, the prey more or less.

Johnny just smirked and let me go, leaving out of the room without saying another word, what the fuck? I went into the bathroom to take me a shower, he already took his…this guy had so many different types of sweatpants it's not funny…..I have found my match.

He had on all…black tonight, weird. I decided to stay in for a little while, the warm water felt so nice but not because of that….why was he wearing all black? I thought purple was his favorite color, well maybe he wanted to do something different tonight…..or was he foreshadowing something?

Was this hint good or bad? I got out of the shower after nearly an hour, I wrapped a towel around me and headed out the bathroom door. When I went into the room my eyes were met only with a dim light that came from a couple of candles…they smelt good.

I looked on the bed…the covers were changed to red and black, cool but now the naked beams that were around it had drawn back black curtains….okay, I couldn't play coy no more, this looked like a room made just for fuckin.

I guess red and black were just signature colors for…..oh boy.

Just as I thought that my towel was yanked off, startled I spun around to the culprit who now was shirtless but still had on the pants…his boxers were gone now though.

"W-what is this?" I was not panicked oh no sir, I was extremely aroused by this.

The only answer I got was him walking up to me, eyes hard and fogged. Before I made it to the bed backing away from him, I only backed from him because this was more powerful than usual and I didn't know how to deal, he grabbed my right arm and pulled me to the foot of it.

"Johnny, say so-" I was cut off being pushed face first to the bed

I tried to get up but his weight was on my back.

"Wha-" I stopped myself this time when he pulled my hair to arch against him

"Just be a good girl and I'll give you a reward."

I nodded my head as best as I could

"Turn."

He let me go and I did as I was told, turning to face him I was met with wild eyes but the contact didn't last too long, he got off the bad and went to the closet, while getting whatever it was he told me to lay on my stomach and close my eyes.

I did that, getting a little too comfortable I almost fell asleep…..when I felt something I never thought I would go around my right wrist my eyes popped open….sleep was no longer thought about, the other joined my right behind my back.

He was tying me up! The rope felt specially made for this kind of thing but I was still on alert. I felt him pull on my hips, signaling for me to lift my ass….I did soon after I felt another rope start going around my right thigh, it got tied somewhere near the front of the be so that I couldn't straighten my body, the other got the same treatment.

Was he gonna do my front? My breast were very sensitive, as I tested to see if I could lay flat I was shown that I couldn't…..the rope that was around my wrist were connected to some unknown source…..I guess I'll find out what in a bit, wait….damn, that's why it took a while, he connected them to the bed, I couldn't go no further than this….well played Johnny, well played.

He didn't do the usual tie up, he used an unique one so that I have no idea of getting out.

"Comfy?"

His voice made me turn to him, he had on a dark smirk, admiring his work.

"Very."

"Sassy little ass."

He stepped in front of me and lifted my head by my hair…..why did I like this? He leaned down and gave me a kiss….not the cute couple one but the type you see in a porn.

When he broke away I felt a little saliva thread come down the corner of my mouth…..oh my fuck did that make me wet and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You drippin on my bed."

I was too breathless, that was the hottest kiss I ever had and my core was very sensitive right now.

"I'm sorry." I whined out, my horniness apparent

"It's okay, baby." He assured undoing his pants and letting them fall

I stared at his beautiful dick, it was standing at attention, the tip and angry red, pre-come beading on it with a little vain on the side, this observation made me soil his bed more.

He held onto my hair with his right hand and smeared his pre-cum on my mouth with his other, when he stopped I didn't hesitate to lap it up, after I was done I tried to take him into my mouth but he moved it.

"Hungry little thing." He smirked looking into my eyes

I whimpered like a bitch in heat, I needed him now but for some reason I just couldn't demand him….what has this man done to me?

"Open up."

I did it quickly, he teased me by tapping his cock on my out stretched tongue before finally easing it into my mouth, when he hit the back of my throat he gave me time to adjust before he started thrusting, the only thing I was able to do was…take it. I was being face fucked…WHAT?

I didn't dwell too much on it, the action itself distracting me from my thoughts and I wanted him to explode in my mouth.

"Takin' it like a good girl."

I heard his husky voice compliment; it made me hum around it causing him to jolt a little at the unexpected action.

Just as it seem like he was almost done he pulled out, much to my displeasure so I voiced it getting a chuckle out of him.

"Don't worry, you bout to get sumthin' better." He walked to the head of the bed

His hand easing down my back as he did, then all contact was gone. I was ready to go crazy until I felt the bed shift and his hand slide up my thighs, playing with the restraints along the way. His touch was so gentle despite the scenario we were in, I felt his thumbs spread open my neither lips but I couldn't look, my face was on the bed and I had no grip to sit up.

"You're so fuckin wet, Ash."

The comment was followed by the swipe of his tongue, I was not prepared for that and I couldn't close my legs or anything…damnit, this was frustrating and hot at the same t-

"Johnny!" He started sucking on my pearl

I was not prepared for that and the wonderful torment of his fingers too, double fucking trouble. I could hear those nasty little sounds he made before except they were a little more…..nasty this time and I loved it.

I tried to ride his fingers and mouth but alas I could barely move and that made me whine again, he removed his fingers from me in favor of grabbing onto my ass and eating me like I was his last meal, the sudden roughness made me cry out, nails digging into my palms.

I started chanting his name, reaching my climax my body shaking violently and tears rolling down my face from the powerful orgasm. He got all I had to offer and moved from under me returning to my front and pulling my head up.

"You tired already?"

I couldn't answer for that very reason, he gave me a quick peck before going back behind me and untying the rope from the bed that held my wrists but not the one around them so my hands were still tied behind my back.

I felt him rub himself along my slit, working me up again, he spread me by my right ass-cheek and used his other hand to push his dick inside until my body could do the rest, that hand went to the other one spreading that one as well.

"I didn't tell you this last time…but your pussy looks good takin in my dick."

Now why would he say something like that especially in such a voice? Now my pussy was throbbing with a vengeance. I felt him bottom out, his thrusts started slow at first but sped up to the rough backbreaking ones.

Each time he fully pounded back into me I cried out his name, no not moan cried. The pleasure was so intense it made me tear up and I could feel myself get wetter with each thrust…if that was even possible. I forgot we had neighbors so I bit the covers but I don't think he liked that….if the hard smack on my right ass-cheek was anything to go by.

"Drop it."

I battled, keep as quiet as I could and risk another spank…..which was actual a big turn on or do as told? I kept it in my mouth just to get punished and man did I.

He pulled my hair with his left hand, yanking my head up and gave me another smack on my ass making me drop the covers.

"B-b-b-" I couldn't even get it out but he knew what I wanted to say

"I don't give a fuck. I wanna hear you fuckin scream." He growled out giving me a hard thrust making me do just that.

Sorry neighbors, I couldn't help but voice my pleasure, this man was giving me a pounding that you just can't be quiet about. I was close, so close until he reached down between my legs and started giving my clit a rough rubbing…I exploded like I know I squirted then because I felt a little go onto my thighs thanks to his moving hand.

As I came down just slightly from my bliss I felt him pull out of me, what? I felt him undo the restraints around my thighs and toss them somewhere. He turned me around and laid on his back, knowing what he wanted I hovered over his still hard cock, he pulled me down onto it after it was aligned.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I started an immediate bouncing motion

My hands were still unavailable so I couldn't brace myself on him but he held on to my hip to keep me steady. I rode him with abandon, savoring how wonderfully filled I was,

"You look so good riding my dick." Johnny ran his hands up my body to fondle my breast

I couldn't retort, his dick was too good period. I felt my body locking up already, his thumb going to stimulate me…..this guy has a lot of willpower…he still hasn't nutted but I was on the verge of another one, getting there with a particularly hard thrust he greeted me with. My body stopped, locking down as I came.

When I was finished, Johnny lifted me off of him getting his knife and cutting away my wrist restraints, throwing the rope somewhere and putting his knife back on the end tale. He laid me on my back and re-entered me with a violent thrust ripping a pleasured scream from me.

He set a brutal pace meaning he was close now, grabbing my hips he fucked me harder than I was used too. I ran my fingers down his torso, going over defined abs. I looked into his eyes and took notice that we were both gleaming in sweat.

He looked so damn sexy, the sweat from what's going down, his eyes that were fucking me too, his big hands putting a death grip on my hips.

I pulled at his shoulders telling him I wanted a kiss, he leaned down and gave me what I asked for, one mixed with love and hunger. The impact from his base onto my clit making me see stars once again and now that our bodies were finally pressed together, rubbing against one another intensified this climax, making me claw his back and scream his name.

I soon felt him getting near his end with erratic thrusts, grabbing onto the covers and covering various areas of my neck with little sucks.

"Ashely." He groaned releasing his seed into me

I gave him little kisses on his mouth until he was finished, he rolled over pulling me with him so that I was on top, his soft cock slipping out when I angled for it to do so.

"That was an amazing present."

"I always give the best gifts."

"You get on my nerves but I love you anyway."

"I love you too."

He gave my forehead a little kiss before I went into the best sleep I ever had.

* * *

AN: *Waves goodbye to my innocence* thank whoever reads this for sticking around. I hope I can get better for you all.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter will have slapping and sad sex but will get happy...no not the creepy one where the person's eyes are wierd and the have their tongue out or whateves...thanks for even reading this.

* * *

I sat in the living room, been a week since that mind-blowing session between me and Johnny but he hasn't touched me sexually since then. Was he tired of me? Couldn't be, he still wanted me to sleep in his bed and cuddled every chance he got.

I guess he was just giving me a break, we went out a couple of times. It was fun to say the least, once to a restaurant the other time to a paint ball fight…he said it was the only way he could shoot just for fun.

I think he's falling for me and I was falling for him too for more than just the amazing sex. He was actually an amazing guy and treated me like more than just property and a client…..actually I forgot I was under his watch until just now.

I never thought I would be the girlfriend of an officer, from a drug dealer to a person who catches the drug dealers.

He was in the room still getting dressed after our shower I just threw on one of his shirts, he has to be somewhere so he couldn't just throw anything on, no we didn't have sex, he actually washed my hair for me, it was wonderful, oh and we did each other's backs.

I was ready to have sex washing that muscular broad back but I decided I wanted to savor what was happening, we did make out though.

The doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts, fuck.

"Coming." I walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole, it was the boss

I opened the door, a hug waiting behind it for me. The Boss lifted me off of my feet and put me down.

"Hey, Ashley. Beautiful as usual."

"Thank you, and you not bad lookin yourself."

"Enough to-"

"No, no where near enough."

Me and him had an on going joke he could take me from Johnny…he's cute but no, thank goodness he was only kidding around and wasn't afraid to say it in front of Gat. I would feel like I'm hiding something if so.

"Where's he?"

"He's getting ready."

Just as I said that Johnny walked out into the living room, a purple long-sleeve undershirt, sleeves pulled up with the first couple of buttons open, black slacks, he had a lot of those being an officer and it looked like new dress shoes…..where were they going? He looked good none the less.

"You really think you can take me from this?" I asked boss putting my arms around Johnny getting the same thing in response.

"Good point." The Boss chuckled

He had on a full suit, his under shirt was a light purple while Johnny's was dark the kicker is Boss had on shades too.

"Don't get in too much trouble when I'm gone." Johnny gave me a passionate kiss not caring his boss was right there.

"I'll just have a one girl party."

"Baby, don't tease me like that." He gave my ass a quick two handed squeeze before letting me go

"Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." I requested of the boss as they walked towards his car

"I gotchu sweetheart." He then proceeded to scold Johnny as they got in the car and pulled off.

* * *

It was about 8 at night when the door opened but it wasn't Johnny who came in, it was the Boss.

"Where is he?" I jumped up off the couch and went to him

"Don't worry, he just got a call on your Ex. He'll be here around 10." He unbuttoned his suit jacket and undid his tie and plopped down on the couch.

"And?"

"He wanted me to make sure you were okay and deliver the news."

I sat down beside him, he took off his shades and put them on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked at me.

"You really are a pretty girl."

"Thank you."

I didn't like the look he was giving me, some little grain of a part did but mostly no, it was enough to make me uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm okay so see you later." I tried to rush him out but that was a no go

He just kept looking at me….was he getting closer? Shit.

"Please, no boss-"

"Shaun. My name is Shaun." He confessed before kissing me

I pushed with all my might but no luck, please kami no. He laid me out on the couch getting between my legs. The only thing I had on was another shirt I put on after the shower I took about an hour ago so….my pussy was bare basically. I knew that he noticed when he started rubbing his hard on against me, making me moan into his mouth.

Bo-I mean Shaun broke the kiss but didn't stop moving, I got so lost in the friction against my clit I didn't even realize he had undid his pants, I did too late.

"No please, take it out." I wasn't in pain, it felt good

I was thinking about Johnny, only a week and I'm cheating on him. I started to cry but join in the movement because of the feeling , I'm so sorry Johnny.

I tried not to moan because I didn't want to voice my pleasure to another man until I reached my climax, I couldn't help it then Shaun was pretty close too. My vision was blurred because of my guilt tears along with my body turning numb until I felt him pull out suddenly, the look on his face told me my fear was happening.

I just curled up after Shaun pulled out, as soon as he did I heard a loud thud I wiped away my tears to see Johnny pinning his boss against the wall by his throat, the look on his face was terrifying and I could only see the side, I couldn't even imagine seeing the front but Shaun was getting the full experience.

"You supposed to be my fuckin friend!" Johnny punctuated slamming Shaun against the wall with each word

"Gat, please I'm sorry." There was clear fear in the boss' voice but sadness and guilt over ran it

This guy wasn't petrified? I guess he's more worried about losing his friend than death. Why was I just sitting here? I gotta stop Gat.

I got up off the couch and pulled unsuccessfully on Johnny's strong right arm, the one connected to the hand around Shaun's throat.

"Please, Johnny, stop."

I was ready to run, this face, still the same handsome face just full of pain and rage.

"Get your ass back." He growled at me

"But-"

"I ain't gonna kill him. Get the fuck back."

I hesitated and looked at Shaun who nodded basically saying I should so I did.

"I'll deal with your ass in a minute." He gave me one last glare before turning his attention back to his friend "And you don't talk to me unless it's job related."

He threw Shaun to the ground who started gasping for breath. I was looking at Shaun when I felt Johnny's hand grab onto my left arm, that shit hurt meaning he was pissed…of course he would be. He walked in on his new girlfriend fucking with his best friend.

"Get in my room."

I nodded frantically, he let go of my arm and I raced to the room. Sitting on the bed I heard the two of them arguing, they came to a compromise that they won't see each other for about a mouth for hanging out….what was gonna happen to me.

I jumped when he came into the room and slammed the door so hard I think I felt the house shake.

"How the fuck you gonna do to me what you left from?"

"I'm sorry." I started crying

"The fuckin waterworks doesn't work on me. I'm bout to make you sorry." He snatched off his belt throwing it on the floor

"What are you about to do?" I was still crying

He didn't answer me, he just stepped in front of me and backhanded me…pussy, what the hell? It was throbbing like crazy and I could feel myself getting wet.

"You wanna act like a hoe I'm gonna treat you like one."

"Jo-"

"Shut up." He snapped

He grabbed me by the collar and slid me onto the bed, taking off my shirt, very roughly. He got between my legs and snatched his shirt open, breaking a few buttons but I really don't think he cared, he undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down for his dick to come out. Surprisingly he was hard, but wh-

"I hate that I get excited lookin at you."

Okay, that's why, I couldn't believe he still found be desirable even after

"Ah, fuck!" He just thrusted into me without warning

He was still sitting up, hands painfully gripping my hips. He was practically using me tonight because while I still felt love I mostly felt just pain and lust. I didn't like that.

"Johnny, I'm sorry." I cried out

"You the first female I fell for in a long time." He looked like he was ready to cry too "and you do this to me?"

I tried to touch him but he just held my hands above my head, that hurts me, he didn't want me to touch him.

"Please let me touch you."

"No."

I cried a little harder, he sat back up to look down at me, he was doing this to punish me. He knows I love touching him but in such an intimate situation the need was unbearable. I just looked at him for a while, moaning and crying until I felt myself get close. I squeezed my thighs against his hips, gripping the blankets wishing they were him until I exploded. I tried to grab his arms but he moved them, making me put my hands back on the bed.

After I came down from my high I looked into his pain filled eyes, I stretched my arms out to him and cried again.

"Please, I'm so sorry. "

He just kept looking and thrusting into me, I could feel my heart breaking, I'd rather him just hit me all night. While the sex was still wonderful, I wanted to feel what we usually felt but it didn't look like that was a no but I tried one more time.

"I love you." I said with no joking tone behind it this time "I'm yours and yours only."

He grabbed me into an embrace, his thrusts getting erratic but I also felt most of the love come back. I held on to him as he emptied himself into me.

When his movement stopped he spoke

"Don't ever hurt me like that again."

"I won't. I promise with all of my heart." I know I sounded sappy but I loved this man and I had to make sure he knew I mean it.

"Take a shower with me." He requested getting up off the bed and stripping the rest of his clothes off

I stood up and got my hand grabbed, he led me into the bathroom and turned on the shower. We got in and just held each other for a little bit.

"You know you still need some type of punishment."

"Yeah."

"After this, no fun for a while."

"After wh-" I was cut off by a kiss and him lifting me onto the tiled wall of the shower

He broke away from my lips to enter me, he looked into my eyes and I could see so much love and care there…the trust still needed work but at least he was giving me a chance.

He loved me just as much as I loved him and that knowledge drove me over the edged in a very short amount of time, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. I forgot why I was even in trouble because he blinds me so much.

He sped up, making me grab onto the shower curtain rail, he was that tall? The bouncing motion I was starting to do thanks to the slippery wall made the feeling better if it was possible. He broke the kiss and buried his face in my neck, giving it a little suck.

"Johnny!" I came again

The rail came down because of the roughness it was getting, landing on the floor with a loud noise but Johnny didn't give a shit, if anything it made him do his worst….well yeah worse because all this was too much in the best way possible.

He stopped, why? He turned the water off and I was about to unwrap my legs but he tightened them back up for me and walked us to the bed, as soon as we were on it he started thrusting into me again. He kept his face buried in on the area where the right side of my neck and shoulder met, hands holding my ass to lift me up a little.

His thrusts was making the bed move with us, I grabbed onto the headboard as he looked into my eyes, his hands moved to the lay near my head. Looking into his eyes really does something to me, and finally I saw his face when he moaned, his eyes squinted a little as he did and he bit his bottom lip….fuck that was sexy.

By the third time I came he was right with me, giving me a kiss that told me what he wanted to say, the exact words I just said to him.

When we calmed enough he rolled onto his back pulling me with him as usual, I liked it but why did he, I looked up to where the headboard was hitting the wall before I grabbed it, there was a little hole in it.

I looked back at him seeing that he noticed it too before looking at me

"I fucking love you." I laughed breathlessly thinking about the fact that his sex was what did that

He smiled and kissed me

"I love you too. I had to give you a little somethin' before the punishment started."

"Little? You made me break the shower rail."

He just chuckled and pulled the blanket over us. I gave a smile before going to sleep, this punishment…..what was it for again?

* * *

AN:So, the boss is the default male on number four but I'm so sorry, had to be a twist somewhere and I already used Pierce in the other story so...I will make sure our brotp make up because I can't even take it again thanks for even reading, don't feel bad to tell me where I can improve or what I should keep doing.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So sorry I'm way late but I started classes this week and already had some confusing ass homework but I am back. I will try and have another chapter up to make up for it before the week is out. I also just want to make sure I please the viewers so between that and college...I'll find a way, if I don't have the other chapter up before then feel free to slap the crap outta me.

This chapter contains mutual masturbation and voyeurism

* * *

The next morning I woke up laying on Johnny and I was a little…..okay hella sore, we must've had a lot of fun.

I sat up to look into his peaceful sleeping face, I this until my insides started to stur from looking at him so I took it upon myself to alighn him with my opening. I was just about to impale myself on his length until two big, strong hands stopped me.

"Nu uh, you're on punishment. Remember?" He slowly opened his eyes, those dark, sexy eyes.

"For what?" I whined out trying to get out of his grip so I could continue

"You cheated on me."

I paused and looked down at him in disbelief, I had forgotten everything except the wonderful sex we had.

"I didn't do anything that stupid." I stopped my struggle, would I do something that stupid?

"Yeah, I walked in on you."

I sat on his lower abdomen and wondered how did I forget that.

"How'd I forget? What happened?"

"I really made you forget?" Johnny sat up sitting me on his lap, right hand caressing my side.

"I guess so."

"Good, I only want you to think of me." He kissed me, one that spoke of what he said.

"How long is this…."punishment?" I air quoted

"Until I stop thinking about it." He rolled us so that he was on top of me, giving me a quick kiss before getting off the bed

"Johnny, baby, I mean no harm but from what I've seen so far….you don't forget."

"True, fine how about when it doesn't bother me as much?"

"Sound fair." I stared at his naked body

How could I not? He was standing right beside me near the bed, his dick in my face and damn I don't know if I could deal with this punishment.

"You wanna go out?" He asked snapping me out of the daze

Jumping out of bed like a kid on Christmas I nodded.

"Let's go wash our asses and go then." He grabbed my hand and walked to the bathroom

"Where we going?"

"None of your business."

"It is if I'm going."

"Fine, stay here."

"You're right, it's none of my business but let's go."

I'll agreed to anything to go out on the town and/or get his lovin'…both is better though.

We just got finished seeing a comedy movie that just came out and when my ugly laugh came out I got worried that it was a put off to him but he actually found it cute….even though I snorted and lost my breath a few times.

Right now we were at the arcade, we were playing a two person zombie shooting game and now finishing….he got more.

"You fuckin cheated." I folded my arms and walked to skeeball .

"Nah, I'm just better at shootin'."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe a week."

"I hate you."

"No you don't" He smirked and watched me play the game

"So what if I don't? You still did something to win."

"You're just a sore looser."

"True."

We grabbed up some pizza after I got finished with my one player game.

"I can't believe they sale beer here." I took a drink from my soda

"Well, it is the adults time."

"Still a little awkward."

I looked into his eyes that were blocked as usual by his shades but I knew he was looking into mine too.

"What types of places you and him go to? You don't seem like you actually did anything…fun." Johnny was a very observant man.

"We only went to fancy restaurants and fancy parties…though he might have went to the club without me."

"Sounds boring."

"It was."

I really wanted to talk about her….like really wanted to but-

"Whatchu wanna know about her?"

Damn, he's good.

"Um, I'm sure she was wonderful but uh, what type of person was she?"

"She was a…..softy. She liked things just like regular girls but she also played no games."

"I wish I could have met her."

He raised an eyebrow, I knew what it meant

"Not while we're like this but like as friends…..you know if she was….you know what fuck it."

"I know what you mean….it's just funny seeing you try to explain it."

"I really hate you."

"Well, that's the past."

"You still think about what happened."

"Yeah, but nuthin' I can do now."

"From what I hear she'd like it that you're moving on."

"Yeah, how did you and little dick meet."

"Hey, his dick was not little."

"What?"

"Shut up, reflex from when I was with him."

"So it is?" Both eyebrows rose

"I got a better one now so I don't think about it anymore."

"Glad I can help. Let's go."

We both got up, left after he paid for the food and games.

I was looking out of the window while we were in the car, I didn't want to look at him because no doubt I'd get worked up.

"Why you not lookin' at me?" Johnny asked, eyes still on the road

"It would make my punishment worse."

"Poor baby."

"Shut up."

There was silence until he said something else

"I saw him."

I snapped my head around to look at him

"Damond?"

"Yeah, too many people so he would've gotten away."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Johnny, as long as I'm with you, I know I'm safe." I gave him an actual pure smile, it was the truth.

"You tryin ta get off punishment by being so damn cute?"

"I don't know. Is it working?"

"A little."

I shook my head, we pulled up on the house but when Johnny turned the car off, instead of getting out he just sat there. It looks like he's lost in thought.

"Be on your guard, just in case." He finally spoke turning his head to me

"You think he followed?" I was getting only slightly worried

"To be honest, I don't know."

I looked down at my shaking legs, was he gonna get me when Johnny isn't here? What is he gonna do if he get to me? Am I…going to die?

I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts when Gat grabbed my hand, when I looked at him I damn near lost my breath, he was giving me a smile unlike his usual, this one was…..I don't know how to explain it but it was beautiful.

"I'm not gonna let nuthin' happen to you."

I nodded my head, we gave each other a quick kiss before getting out of the car and going into the house.

"It's only like 4. What else you wanna do?" I asked him plopping down on the couch, throwing my lower half on it so I was in a relaxed position.

"You wanna call everyone?"

"No, I rather just chill and watch some T.V with you."

"Can you fuckin' stop that?" Johnny asked playfully

He lifted my legs so he could sit down at let my legs lay over his own.

"What?"

"Fuckin' with me."

"Aww, big bad Gat don't know how to take the love of others?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm on punishment."

He gave me a playful glare before turning back to the T.V. I just stared at him, I didn't even know what we were watching nor did I care. After a few minutes of looking at Johnny I finally turned my attention to the screen with a smile on my face.

* * *

We decided to hit up the mall to get me more clothes, I didn't know he had money like that. What else he do? That thought aside I just got out of my shower and lying in the bed, we didn't do much after we got back but time still flew by.

I had requested we take separate showers because of the punishment I was on and it would make it difficult and to my surprise he agreed to it.

I looked at the clock beside the bed.

"Damn, it's late…..or early." It was 2 in the morning

I was sleepy but not enough to actually go and thanks to the position the bed was in I could look through into the bathroom and see Johnny taking his shower. The curtain was open so I could see pretty much everything.

I decided to enjoy the little show so I rolled onto my stomach and took the position of a teenage girl staring at a boy band poster, my head resting on my hands with my legs in the air. At one point we made eye contact earning me a smirk from him and he closed the curtain.

"You tease." I called out and returned to my previous spot on the bed.

"I'm just makin it easier on you."

"Yeah right."

I heard a low chuckle from him.

"I should watch you one night." He responded

"If you do I'm gonna make you cut the suffering you're causing me."

"Oh, you're THAT persuasive?" I heard innuendo in his voice, which is what I figured would happen

"Yep."

I heard the shower turn off but I didn't look In that direction…..I'd really try to persuade him then. I was so spaced out I didn't even know Johnny was out of the bathroom until he was leaning over the my side of the bed looking directly in my eyes.

"You had plenty of chances." His voice was low as if he was trying to seduce me

Didn't he know all he had to do was look at me? This is just over-kill. Wait, what he mean by that?

"What?" I asked sitting up on the bed

He got onto the bed, on his hands and knees between my legs with the same look in his eyes the first time we had sex except this time…..it packed more punch being that he looked like a true predator now. Damn, he looked good like this.

"You heard me."

"You watched me?" I wasn't even disturbed, actually it was a turn on

Damn, I guess I like him sneaking peeks on me. I finally saw his attire…it was only a pair of briefs…..why would he do that? I'm glad I couldn't see his front….or I would have been graced with a view of his big….package.

"Are they….uncomfotable?" I had to ask

"Why you askin that?" The question only darkened his eyes more

"Well, uh, because-"

"I got a big dick?"

Boy if that didn't get me horny, because I didn't want my arousal to be known and I knew it would show in my voice, I slowly nodded.

"That's why they got different sizes, sweetheart." He crawled until he was close to my face

Because I'm small he was right at eye level with me, he leaned in and gave my lower lip a gentle little tug with his teeth. When he pulled away I know I looked like a deer had just took some ecstasy and got caught in headlights. I know my eyes were wide as hell and that my pupils were blown hella wide.

"You're messing with me." I whined, it was a mix between an childlike whine and a aroused one.

"I got a idea. You like me watching you?" He asked moving to his side of the bed

I didn't answer.

"Don't be scared. Tell me all your dirty little turn ons."

I looked at him, his voice darker now matching his eyes.

"Yeah, I actually love it."

Right after that answer he pulled at my bottoms, pulling them down to show my womenhood. He laid me down and got back between my legs. Took me only a minute to figure out what he wanted to do so my right hand went to my core and started working as I watched him uncover his erection.

I looked at his face, I shouldn't have done that. My fingers picked up speed when he started his own little fun. We looked into each others eyes, every now and then to the areas of pleasure, I caved in first, closing him and my hands between my thighs…or at least trying to. I continued to look at him hoping he would be finished before I got fully worked up wish came true in the form of a sexy, strangled moan and a rough kiss.

After he was done he got up to get something, probably a washcloth….and I'm right, he wiped his self-off before doing me, tossing the soiled rag into the hamper.

"You know how to compromise." I complimented as he held me from behind,

"I try."

I felt a kiss on the back of my neck before I fell asleep, not even thinking much about who we talked about. Like I said, I felt safe with him.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading and don't hesitate to throw some ideas at me...like pro-baseball that ish and I will be sure to credit you for it. Love yuh all and thanks for reading my crap of a story, it really means alot.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm back and I am so very sorry...I have been so flippin busy lately so I will now warn you all...due to this energy zapping place called college I do not know if I will be able to post every week but that doesn't mean I won't sometimes...because I get these quick bursts of ideas sometimes and this reason is why I ask for some ideas for you guys...because my brain is mostly school work right now.

Warning for this chapter...nothing sex related had to do a little twist somewhere ;)

* * *

I woke up the next morning …..alone. I didn't hear anything in the living room…his keys were gone. Where the hell he go? I looked over at the clock….it's like 10 in the morning and cloudy as shit outside. I was a little worried.

I got out of the bed to go take a shower, putting on light blue jeans and a white T-shirt. I went to a drawer to get some socks and saw some missed calls…..from Shaundi and it was a lot of them.

I sat on the bed and put my socks on before calling her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shaundi-"

"Ashley! Thank goodness you called back! What were you doing?!"

"Well, I'm doin' fine and I washed my ass."

"That long?!"

"I had to wash my hair too….what the hell is wrong."

"Your new boyfriend ran into the old boyfriend and the new one was beatin the old one's ass and the old one pulled out a blade on new one."

I sat for a few seconds

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Hey, Ashely gently put Johnny is having a fit because Damond pulled a blade out on him." This was Kinzie

"How did they run into each other?"

"Well, Johnny came to meet the team because he was woke and didn't want to wake you…..we always have morning meet ups and we were just hangin' out until we heard some shit-head talking…..well, shit."

"And?"

"The shit-head was Damond. We ignored him at first until he said something about you and Johnny being together…..something like 'I should fuck you up for messin with my girl.' Of course Johnny was about to get up but we stopped him."

"….You sure can talk…..continue."

"Thanks, anyway he then proceeded to keep talking about your relationship so now we know….oh yeah we can't land an arrest while off duty so….anyway we figured 'dude is jelly' but then he said something….crazy…..like two for one deal."

"What?"

"He did a low blow….saying 'You ain't gonna do nuthin but make her end up like your last girl.'

"Oh my god." I couldn't believe Damond would stoop so low

"Yeah, there was no holding Johnny back after that but due to the fact that was a horrible thing to say and wasn't any use we let him go…needless to say….he fucked Damond up."

"When did the blade come into play?" I was already putting on my shoes

"We managed to get Johnny off but as we started walking away I turned around in time to see he pulled out the blade and called him on it….no doubt he was targeting Gat. Johnny turned so fast he would put the flash to shame but before he could go back for him Damonds boys came and we stopped him, before Damond walked away he told Johnny he better watch his back….and you."

"Can someone come get me?"

"Me and Shaundi on the way, we're in the car."

"Is Johnny okay?"

"If by okay you mean pissed beyond repair and saying Damond better stay away from you before very many descriptive deaths come to him…then he's cool as a clam."

"Alright, I'll question you two some more in the car."

"Kay."

After we hung up I put on a jacket, I didn't have a bra on and I didn't want to waste any time. In 5 more minutes there was beeping outside of the door.

"Hey." Shaundi greeted as soon as I got in

"So…..why were you so panicked."

"Johnny punched a wall so hard his hand started bleeding." Kinzie was very casual about this

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, nothing is broken….well, the wall is but he'll be fine."

"Where we goin?"

"Pierce's place."

"Was that really a reason to panic, Shaundi?"

"If you had seen the look on his face…you would panic too."

"Gat's kinda a scary guy when you piss him off but bring her up and now you into the mix….yeah, his aura says 'kill.' Kinzie added in

We pulled up in front of Pierce's place, the guys were on the porch…..looks like he calmed down a bit.

"So, is the beast tamed?" Kinzie asked as we walked up

"No, you're still out of your cage." Matt had to say something

I ignored the bickering and kneeled in front of Johnny…he looked lost in thought.

"You okay?" I asked placing a hand on his knee

"Yeah, just….I guess worried."

"Have you never been worried before?"

"Yeah, just never fessed up to it." He finally looked at me

The sadness in his face nearly went away, he pulled at my arms for me to sit on his lap.

"Matt, shut up." Asha demanded

Being whipped from what I've seen…he did right on the spot.

* * *

Me and Johnny were on our way back to the house. We've been….well I've been out for twelve hours and Johnny….I don't know how long. We were tired.

As soon as we got into the house I went to lay down.

"You not gonna wash your ass?"

"Set me an alarm." I grumbled removing my shoes with my feet

He joined me on the bed, messing with his phone probably making an alarm before putting it on the night stand and turning to me.

As I looked into his face I couldn't help but place my right hand on it, my thumb moving soothingly on it. Johnny gave me a smile, pulling me to be pressed against him before he fell asleep. I went to sleep too but waking up a few minutes later…I thought I heard something in the living room.

I eased from Gat's embrace, carefully trying not to wake him. I gave my sleeping beauty a smile, noticing he was so tired he didn't even take his shoes off before making my way into the living room. I didn't see anything…..damn, why was I so paranoid?

I relaxed and made my way into the kitchen…..

"H-"

"Yell and I will shoot." Damond walked to me

"How did you find me?" I was scared, voice shaky

"I have a source…she's been telling me your every move."

"What?"

"I guess you stole each other from someone." Damond walked closer to me, twisting a strand of my hari with his index finger

"Who are you talkin' about?"

"The bitch you thought was your friend."

I looked at him in disbelief

"Crystal wouldn't-"

"She said you betrayed her so-" He stopped to look me up and down "It's your turn."

How would I betray- Oh my god, she likes Johnny

"Johnny." I breathed out

"Ding, yep, you stole her man….and I can't really blame her."

I looked Damond in the eyes, my own filled with anger and betrayal

"Damn, ya boy must be beat."

"Leave us alone, Damond."

"Nah, see, when that fucker went UFC on me it turned REAL personal."

"You joked about-"

" .Well…now let's have a little fun." Before he could even touch my jacket a blur came from beside me.

Damond was trying to fight Johnny back but he was weaker. I looked in shock until I remembered Damond had a gun. I wondered briefly if Johnny saw it but fuck that I ranr to the brawl, the two men slamming each other into walls and counters.

I saw the gun laying on the ground and tried to dive for it but before I could get it Damond had kicked me, earning him a chockhold. Johnny took Damond into the living room, Damond tripped because of the fast reaction and threw him on the floor, he started kicking his side.

I looked back into the kitchen and noticed the gun was gone, the realization didn't set in until it was too late as soon as I turned back around there was a gunshot, Johnny fell onto the floor soon after.

"Shit!" Damond gave me a quick look before going through the door.

"Johnny!" I ran to his side

When I rolled him onto his back I saw that it was 2 shots instead of one. I quickly went and got the phone calling 911 before calling Boss.

"Yo."

"We need you!"

"Whoa, calm down, Ash. What happ-"

"Johnny's been shot."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up right after that. I went back by Johnny's side, I kneeled on the floor and laid his head on my lap, my hand on his, resting on one of the wounds. My tears didn't slow down even after the ambulance came…I didn't want to lose him.

* * *

I sat in the waiting area of the hospital, Johnny's blood covered me but I didn't care, I wasn't leaving until I knew he was going to be alright. I didn't even have shoes on….that went uncared for too.

"Ashley, what happened?" Shaundi asked

I didn't even know the crew was here but I obliged them

"Damond broke in the house….and tried to kill me."

"Oh, are you alright?" She looked at me

"It's all his." I was distant right now…almost robotic.

Asha sat on my other side and hugged me while the others just stood in front of us. When the doors opened I went to the doctor who was the head of Johnny's operation.

"How is he?" I asked hands clasped together

"He'll be fine, he's asleep right now."

I smiled, tears of joy going down my face.

"Can I see him?"

"As a matter of fact before he drifted off he said he wanted you with him. But even though he said to don't wake him up…he needs rest."

I nodded, the doctor led me and the crew to Johnny's room where I saw him sleeping. I sat in the chair beside his bed.

"This guy stay hurt." Boss commented

"He seems like a natural born protector." Kinzie hypothesized looking at us

I didn't really pay attention to them. I sat in that chair for I didn't know how long until Shaundi offered me a ride home…..it was 2 in the morning.

"No, I'm gonna say with him."

"Okay." She gave me a smile before leaving out

I looked around noticing the others had already left….everyone but boss.

"Aren't you two cute?" He joked coming to kneel by me and his friend

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come even what happened between you two?"

I was met with silence.

"Because….He's family to me. We have our ups and downs but we're always there for each other."

I just smiled…just found out my friend isn't like this.

"How'd he find ya'll?"

"Crystal."

The boss' face took full surprise to anger

"Isn't she your friend or something?"

"I thought."

"Why would she do that?"

I just simply pointed to the beautiful sleeping man in front of me, he closed his eyes and started to slowly shake his head.

"Jealousy is a bitch."

"A huge bitch."

"capturing Damond is gonna be a big thing now. If you find Crystal….I give you permission to beat that ass." Boss got up, face just as hard as mine

"Oh, I will."

"I'm going, tell that fucker boss said get better quick so he can get in on this fun."

"You sound like you're trying to kill him."

"Nah, I just want him to have the satisfaction of cuffing the bitch….I mean….if he hit him a few times…ya, know."

"You're a horrible one."

"Nah, just want him to have the best." Boss hugged me before leaving

I looked at Johnny, his hand in my own. I loved how big he was compared to me, showed me he cared so much that this deathly power was put on hold just to avoid hurting me….and there has been plenty of times it could've.

"You know….I'd love you even if you were out of commission…as long as you're still alive and breathing. I mean even if that happened too."

Man, I did not know how to talk to sleeping people. I wanted to lay up here with him but I wasn't allowed so I settled with laying my head on his chest. Listening to that heartbeat was the most beautiful music to my ears after tonight and I planned to hear it even after the court date.

I was almost sleep when I felt a hand playing in my hair…..I smiled before finally going to sleep.

* * *

AN: I know...I didn't want to do it either but it just popped up and i just had to...I am horrific when it comes to action scenes...hopefully it will get better even with the extra duties...trust me everyday I'm not posting I'm just like "Oh man, what can I write...I hope they're not upset." so you guys are always on my mind. Thanks for even sticking around.


	10. Chapter 10

An: Hi, babies. Look who's still here. My job is physically and emotionally stressful so...my energy has been shit But here you are and when I get a better one I'll be back on track. Thanks for sticking with me.

Warning: Contains light bondage...that's about all for actual warnings other than a shit ton of curssing. Don't feel bad to let me know what's up and give me some ideas...I'll credit you all. :)

* * *

"When the fuck can I get out of here?" Johnny was very fussy due to the fact he's been in the hospital for a while now

Johnny didn't like hospitals, the lights went off once and he looked like he was ready to fight.

"You want me to ask when can you leave?" I asked holding his hand

"Yeah…..and ask them if they got some more chocolate pudding."

I smiled and shook my head, as I left out of the room I saw the gang coming towards it.

"We already asked and they're about to come do his paper work." Kinzie said with a smile

"He wanted pudding too."

"I got that." Shaun aka Boss held up the cup

"Well you fuckers are just on point aintcha?"

When they all walked into the room Johnny was putting on his clothes from the hospital set, he was shirtless but he had no care just greeted his friends casually like it was nothing.

"How ya feelin?" Boss asked sitting on the bed

"Better. How you feelin?" Johnny finished getting dressed and sat down next to Boss

"Hoping you ain't still pissed."

"Been over it….but do have the urge to punch you sometimes."

"Good to know." Boss got up to avoid getting hit

"Did they come in already?" I took Shaun's spot

"No, I just wanted to wear actual clothes."

"Johnny…"

"What?"

"You're too much."

"But that's why you love me." He kissed my cheek with a smile

"Can I go puke now ?" Kinzie isn't one for public affection

Or any at all if I recall.

"So…You wanna just leave?" Boss asked with a joking smile

"Fuck you."

Johnny smiled back, I guess it's a past thing…..speaking I should get to know Johnny's past more. I stared at a wall for a while thinking about something then leaned toward Johnny's left ear.

"I'm horny,"

He froze a little making me thing what I confessed was not what he wanted to hear but when he turned to me the look in his eyes and half smirk said differently.

"But you are hurt….we can't do anything."

"Babe, you know who the fuck you're talking about?" Gat got hip to hip with me

"I've done more with worse…..but I'm willin' to do extra for you." He assured with a lick of his lips

"Even wounded your ass always gotta be nasty." Pierce saw our exchange and felt he had to say something to Johnny

"Shut the fuck up. You just mad you ain't getting no pussy."

"Fu-"

"Pierce, please don't finish that." Boss warned with a sigh

I just snickered and looked back at Johnny, he seemed like he was in a pretty good mood…maybe when he get out of here.

* * *

"You want something to drink?" I ask Gat while going to the kitchen.

I was well over happy that they let him go. He was in there for about 2 and a half weeks and the only times I left was to get something to eat and more clothes…..well he did make me come home to get more rest once…he wanted me to just visit for a couple of hours then come back home but I refused.

"No."

"Well, imma get you something anyway."

I didn't hear anything so I thought I won but a pair of arms pulled me to a strong body.

"You're hardheaded." Johnny nuzzled the crook of my neck

"And you're not?"

"Nope."

"Mmmhmm, Okay." I escaped his hold to get our drinks

I was minding my business, making a little snack and when I turned around Johnny was posted on a wall arms folded and staring at me with a little smile

"What?"

"You look so cute."

"Just cuz I'm short don't make me just 'cute.' I playfully rolled my eyes

"I know that. I don't get aroused from 'cute.'

"Oh…..well what?" I put the stuff down attention fully on Johnny

"Confidence."

"Oh really? I thought I was just sexy."

"That's a bonus. What about you?"

"What?"

"What do you find attractive about me?"

I looked him up and down, every time I look at him I still get as flustered as I was in that hallway only now I can call him mine.

"There's a lot of things." My voice got slightly seductive

He just looked at me, smile turning into a smirk.

"The way you carry yourself, your own confidence."

For some reason he's getting closer without moving

"Your strength emotionally and physically, those dark commanding eyes, your voice-"

Yep he's getting closer…and what's with that look….it makes me weak.

"Nice body with a face to match, I want you now."

Somehow I was close enough for him to pull my body against his and violate the shit out of my mouth. I didn't even have time to register the heated kiss before I felt his hands squeezed my ass, the squeeze was anything but gentle and I loved it. He led me backwards to an empty wall still having his way, grinding his erection against me.

I broke the kiss because I wanted to request something.

"The room, can we go to the ro-" He cut me off before I finished and lifted me guiding my legs to wrap around him.

He walked to the room with no problem throwing me on the bed when we got in

"So rough today." I sat up on my elbows smirking as he snatched my pants and panties off

"You know how long its been?" Johnny asked getting to my shirt…..he literally ripped it off

"Johnny! I liked that-" I was cut off by another short rough kiss

"I'll get you s new one."

He pulled away from me and took off his own clothes. The wounds healed nicely, they were nearly blended in but I still didn't want he over-exertaing himself and opening them back up.

"Gat-"

"Well, you wanna get on top since you so worried?" He crawled in-between my legs and gave me a little peck before going down.

Gat has a magic mouth, don't know who coached him but he is amazing. I got to stop thinking about his past sex because my jealous ass would look for the bitch like he cheated with her.

This beautiful man is mine and mine alone, I need to show him that. I pulled his hair as he ate me making him look at me with confusion on his face.

"Come lay down." I instructed and after a couple of seconds he did

I straddled him and gave him a heated little kiss.

"I'm gonna get something."

He just looked at me but I got up anyway, opening the closet I looked for some restraints and found some making me smirk. I walked back to Johnny with the rope behind my back with a smile.

"What the fuck you up to?" Johnny asked with his head turned to me

I just went to his hands and went to work on then first, the sudden action caught him off guard meaning he didn't fight . I went and restrained each of his ankles, after I was done I stepped back and observed my work.

Needless to say the finished product turned me on more than expected, Johnny, was laid bare, dick hard showing that he kind of liked the situation.

"It's payback time, baby boy."

Gat looked me in the eyes with a smirk. I went to get between his splayed legs putting myself face to face with his erection. I let my tongue slowly lap up some of his pre-cum getting a little flinch, I looked up though he couldn't really look down.

"You want me to put in in, big boy?"

"Don't fuck with me, Ash." Gat practically growled

I eased the head into my mouth, gave it a little suction and let it back out.

"Stop fucking playin'." Johnny fought against his restraints a bit

Man he was going to get me back for this….and I couldn't wait but right now was his turn.

"Oh, someone's upset." I teased

I finally decided to slide the whole thing into my mouth getting an satisfied sigh from him. I sucked him until I knew he was close then let him out with a pop.

"Fuck." Johnny expressed his disappointment

I kissed my way up his body, tasting the salty thin layer of sweat forming. When I reached his face those dark eyes were telling me what I'm well aware of….he's going to get me.

"I know you are but I'm in charge right now."

I sat up and eased down onto his erection, having it be in me after so long felt amazing but I wanted to mess with my sexy captive so I rode him too slowly for his liking.

"speed up."

"nah, I think I like this."

"I swear-"

"I know, big boy."

I picked up a little momentum, he tried to thrust up but due to his legs being held down, he could do much.

"Ashley."

When he said my whole name I knew I was in trouble but I continued my taunting anyway. I moved my body up until only the head was inside, I started a riding motion stopping each time near the middle of his shaft. Despite not going down all the way it felt so good to the point I didn't know Johnny broke free until he grabbed my hips.

My eyes shot open, looking down into his I saw that his own inner restraint was also broken…..The merciless pounding was a key factor of that too. I looked back a little to see his ankles were free too….gosh this man is strong…I hope-

"You got wetter, baby girl."

Welp, he did. I began riding with abandon, enjoying how roughly he was…..hell, how roughly he was fucking me.

He turned us so that he was on top, picking up where he left off. Johnny sat on the bed pulling me with him, letting me set the pace once again just so he could hold me. The feeling of his naked broad body pressed against my small, soft one compared to him cause me not to last too long. I laid my head on his shoulder, nearly passed out but not quite because of him still basically guiding my body to get to his climax too.

I was spent, but I still held him until he finished, feeling his seed made me nearly want to ride his lights out more but I was too tired. I felt him move us to lay down.

"I'm off punishment?" I joked, my eyes drifting close

My answer was a kiss to the forehead

"Go to sleep."

And I did, thinking about what the future holds for us.


End file.
